The Knife
by ladybrit
Summary: Matt returns to Dodge with what seems to be a small knife wound, but things are never what they seem
1. Chapter 1

The Knife. Chapter 1

The sky is so clear tonight, the moon almost full. There is just about enough light to continue into Dodge even though it is almost midnight. When I top the next ridge I should be able to see the lights of the place I have called home for the past 6 years. One light in particular I will be happy to see.

For now I must keep my mind on staying on the trail. Most likely the horse could find his way home from here without without my help, but the possibility of falling into a gopher hole or other hazard, means I can't leave such things to chance. I urge him on.

This trip had been mostly uneventful, except that I never could figure out how the prisoner I was escorting to Hayes, got hold of that knife. I know I had searched him before we left Dodge 5 days ago. It was only a small knife, even so he had managed to bury it deep in my arm and make a cut about six inches in length. We were about six hours out of Hayes. He made out like he was asleep in the saddle and fell against me. I deflected his aim but he still managed to catch my left arm. I pulled him off his horse and we fell to the ground. A short fight followed and I got the knife away from him. It was only a penknife with a blade less than four inches long. Fortunately not much damage done. I tied him securely to his horse for the remainder of the trip and tied a bandana around my arm.

After dropping the prisoner off at the sheriff's office in Hayes, I spent an uncomfortable half hour in the docs office getting a few stitches and a large bandage, and then a few hours rest, mostly for the horse's benefit, I had told myself. Then I started back for Dodge. Thankfully the trip was now almost over. Something to eat and a warm bed would make me feel a lot happier. One particular bed I had in mind. I hope that light is still on.

About thirty minutes later I feel a thrill as indeed the light is there. It calls to me to hurry on home. At the end of Front Street I find the livery still open and Carl watching my approach.

"Hi there Marshal, didn't expect you back until tomorrow, you must have been riding since daybreak"

"Just about" I reply. In all truthfulness I had started out before the first rays broke across the horizon. I did not want to have to spend another night away.

"Would you mind taking care of my horse for me Carl."

"Not at all." he replies. "Looks like you want to go knock some of that prairie dirt off."

"Thanks" I reply, gathering my rifle, canteen and bedroll.

I head along Front Street towards the office. On the way I see a small figure standing there at the doorway in front of the Long Branch.

" Hi Cowboy – didn't expect you back so soon." She looks up into my face and relief washes over her features. " Glad to see you are none the worse for wear."

"Pretty easy trip, I need to go drop these things at the office and clean up a bit, then maybe you could find a drink for a weary traveler."

" I think I can manage that." Her blue eyes grin at me "I can also get some hot water if you would like to relax in a bath for a while."

"Sounds wonderful Kitty, give me 30 minutes."

I unlock the office door and enter. Lighting the lamp on the desk I notice that the cells are empty. Chester is not here. I hope he is out making rounds, not sure I have enough energy left to go checking doors and windows tonight. The place was cold and dark, so different from the warm comforts I was looking forward to in the suite above the Long Branch. I lock the rifle in place on the rack and leave my bedroll and canteen on the table. I look in the mirror on the wall behind the door. I did get to shave before I left Hayes, but that was 2 days or so ago and beard and prairie dust do not make a pretty sight. I know I have a razor and clean clothes at Kitty's, so there is nothing I need to take with me. I should sit down now and write up a report on my trip while the facts are still clear in my head. I cannot understand how he got hold of that knife. Waiting until morning may be the best. Sometimes sleeping on it will help solve the puzzle.

I am about to leave when I hear Chester's uneven footsteps outside. Obviously he sees the light through the window.

"That you Mr. Dillon?" he calls out as he opens the door. "Didn't expect you back tonight."

Why does everyone keep telling me that?

"The town is all quiet," he continues, "I have checked everything, think I will sleep over at Ma Smalley's tonight if that's OK. It is really cold and draughty here."

"That's fine Chester, I'll see you in the morning."

"Well, goodnight Mr. Dillon."

"Goodnight Chester."

I am pretty sure that he knows where I will be sleeping although he has never remarked on it.

I lock up and head back towards the Long Branch and the comforts I had been contemplating for the last several hours.

Chapter 2

Kitty is waiting as I expect. She has sandwiches and a beer ready on the sideboard and a bottle of brandy and glasses for later.

" I have set everything out for you" she indicates the small side room where the enormous bathtub resides. "Go ahead these will wait"

I start to remove my trail coat, then remember if I do that she will see the blood and the torn shirt. Fortunately I was not wearing my outer coat at the time of the incident so she has not noticed anything unusual. I know it makes Kitty worry when anything happens to me. I hate to put her through that. Maybe I can change into a clean shit, then she need not know – at least for tonight.

I grab the beer and one of the sandwiches. Both are very welcome. I finish, and head towards the tub.

Fifteen minutes later I dry off. I notice there is fresh blood seeping through the bandage on my arm. Must be from the warm water. I wrap a towel round my waist and proceed to shave. My left arm is getting a little stiff. I am not alarmed, that happens after any injury. I am halfway through when Kitty appears behind me. I see her in the mirror.

"How much longer are you going to be, Matt" then she notices the blood stained bandage. "You told me you had no problem out there" she says accusingly.

"Not really a big problem –just a little cut."

"I'll change that dressing for you, or maybe you should check with Doc first."

"No, I already saw the Doc in Hayes and he put a couple of stitches in it for me. Must have been the warm bath water that started it bleeding again"

She shakes her head sadly and leaves the room. I finish shaving. She's waiting for me in the bedroom.

"Sit down there." She points to a chair by a small table. She has some fresh bandages ready. She sees me eyeing them. "Left over from the last time you had only a graze" she says bitterly.

I say nothing, just obey her order and hope she is not too mad at me.

She skillfully removes the old dressing from my upper arm. Guess I have given her ample opportunity to practice. She looks at the cut.

"Well it looks clean and the Doctor in Hayes did a neat job of putting it back together. Promise me you'll go let Doc have a look at it in the morning."

"Certainly" I say. She comes round and looks me in the eyes. "No, Matt, I mean promise me" she says. I have no choice. "I promise" I say.

She cleans and bandages the wound. "There how does that feel?"

"Fine" I say and change position so I can squeeze her around the waist.

She looks sternly at me "Go and eat while I get out of these clothes"

I go put on clean underclothes she left out for me and sit by the fire. In five minutes most of the sandwiches are gone. She returns in a silky nightgown and kisses me on the forehead. "I missed you Cowboy" she says

"You're not mad at me" I ask timidly.

"I'm not saying that, but I am glad to have you back" She reaches for the brandy, pouring the two glasses. We sit close, a comfortable silence in the warmth from the fire. My arm round her waist we sip the soft liquid.

Eventually I feel her head fall to my shoulder. I help her up and we make our way to the large comfortable bed we so often share. It is now about 2.30 in the morning, we curl up under the warm blankets, my leg over hers. Warm and secure in that comfort we drift to welcoming sleep.

I wake up to the pleasant sensation of soft sheets and soft skin. Kitty is there curled up against me. The faint smell of lavender excites my senses. I feel her waken and turn herself towards me.

Chapter 3

It is already dawn before I make my way down the back stairs and out into the alley. It is still a little early for many people to be up and around. This time of year with the cold prairie winter upon us, Dodge is usually quiet. It becomes a different place when all the trail hands arrive from the cattle drives in the spring and early summer. Then Dodge is alive all night and my job is hardest. Keeping the peace when fifty or more cowboys descend into the city several times a week. They have not seen whisky or women for weeks, and all they have eaten is food from the back of a chuck wagon. They get paid and come into town looking for all the fun they have been missing. It is then that fist fights, gun fights and gambling arguments keep me busy more hours a day than I care to think about. Of course the storekeepers, saloon owners and even the hoteliers appreciate the income. It is me they call, though, when things get too rough.

Just at the North end of Front Street an old dilapidated building is undergoing some changes. It is going to be a gambling hall, complete with Black Jack tables, Roulette wheels and the like. They are hoping to get it ready in time for the arrival of the cattle drives next spring. Many of the business people in Dodge are all in favor of this, thinking it will bring in more income for them, especially in the dull winter months. More people in town means more eating at restaurants and sleeping in hotels. Even the general store sees a chance to profit. For me it is going to mean more trouble, more gunslingers, gamblers and sleepless nights. Of course that is what I am paid to deal with.

It is then that I remember something. Chester was helping me get ready to leave Dodge for Hayes. He had brought the horses up and tied them to the rail in front of the office. He tied my bedroll behind my saddle and filled the canteen and hung it over the horn. The other horse was already fitted out with such. I had gone inside to get the prisoner from the cells. Chester followed me, unlocked the rifle rack and took down my 44 Henry. He was loading the rifle for me as I came from the cells. I stopped at the desk to search the prisoner before going outside. Chester handed me a few extra shells for the rifle which I put in my pocket When we emerged onto the street there was a man standing the other side of the second horse. Seeing us, he put a foot up on the boardwalk and began adjusting a spur. I did not think much about it at the time but certainly he would have had time to hide something – like a small knife – under the skirt or around the fork or gullet of a saddle. I need to remember what that man looked like. Maybe Chester noticed him.

I get to the office and unlock the door. The stove is cold so I get some wood from out back and get the fire going, I need to get some coffee brewing.

I sit down to go through the mail that has piled up while I was away. At last the coffee is ready. I pour myself a cup of the fresh hot liquid and set it on the table in front of me. I begin writing a report of my trip and finish answering mail that needs attention. I lean back, hands behind my head and think about the knife.

Chester arrives shortly with a new stack of mail and a telegram.

"Mr. Dillon, Barney said this came through late last night."

I take it and read. Strange. The sheriff from Hayes writes to tell me that they found a $100 bill on the prisoner when they searched him before locking him up. I know he did not have that on him when we left here. Who would give $100 to a man about to be hanged? More importantly why.

Chapter 4

It is about time for breakfast. I know that Kitty will soon be heading towards Delmonico's. I put on my gun belt and gather my hat off of the peg by the door. I head that way. Sure enough I see Kitty on the other side of the street and hurry to catch her up.

"Can I buy you breakfast? " I ask. She grins at me "I would be honored."

The way she looks at me stirs my insides. I escort her into the restaurant and we take a table in the back corner.

"Coffee?" enquires Joe.

"Please" I tell him.

"What are you eating this morning?" I ask Kitty. She gives her order.

"I'll have my usual please."

Two cups of coffee arrive shortly. It is not long before Doc and Chester are also seated at the table. The four of us enjoy a sociable meal. It is about time for me to leave and get my workday started. Doc and Chester are still arguing about something but I hardly notice them.

"I need to be leaving Kitty, I'll see you later." I drop some money on the table and touching Kitty on the shoulder, turn to go.

"Just a minute Matt. You won't forget that promise will you."

"What…Oh I will take care of that later"

She gives me a look. "Doc" she says, turning to him as he starts to get up from the table. "Matt has something he needs to talk with you about, don't let him forget." The intense look she gives him is full of meaning and he in turn looks at me. "Sure I'm headed back to my office now Matt, why don't you walk with me?"

I look at Chester, he is still eating. There is no way out of this now.

"When you've finished here, go by the telegraph office and see if there is anything else for me. I'll see you at the jail in a half hour or so."

I meekly follow Doc out the door thinking of the poking and prodding I am about to receive. There is no escape.

"Well Matt what is it?" he asks.

We head across the street towards the stairs to his office.

"Oh not much, I'll show you when we get inside."

Doc understands my reluctance and does not question further. We climb the steps and he unlocks the door. We enter. He crosses to his desk and turns to face me. "Well.." he says.

I tell him "I got this small knife wound in my arm Kitty wants me to have you check. The Doc in Hayes put a few stitches in it for me. It's doing just fine."

He points me to a chair by a small table. "Sit there and pull your sleeve up"

He turns the lock in the door before heading back to me. At least he understands that the good citizens of Dodge do not need burst in and see their Marshal with a knife wound in his arm. Any weakness would only invite trouble. I remove my outer coat and start to roll up my sleeve. I see that blood has already started to seep through the bandage that Kitty had applied last night. I don't recall it looking like that when I got dressed this morning.

Doc washes his hands in the bowl on the dresser. He dries them on a clean towel and gets his glasses from their case. A professional look comes over his face as he puts them on.

"When did this happen?" he asks while concentrating on removing the dressing.

"About three, maybe four days ago." Time seems to run together lately. He finishes removing the bandage and looks at the wound. He makes a series of disgruntled noises.

"At least it doesn't look infected, and that is a neat stitching job, but I …." His voice trails off.

"You what, Doc?" I ask looking into his face.

He gets up and goes to the small glass cabinet where he keeps, amongst other things, the shiny new microscope he got about 6 months ago. He takes one of the small glass slides that he uses with the instrument and returns to my arm.

"Well what is it?" I ask impatiently.

"I don't know yet, but something is not right," he points to the tiny trickle of blood now running down my arm and the bandages he has just removed. "This blood should be clotting by now. I can't see why it should still be bleeding." He starts to feel around the cut with his sensitive fingers. It takes me unawares and I flinch a little. He of course picks up on that and looks hard at me. He takes the small piece of glass and gathers some of the blood that emerged from the cut. He lays it aside.

Standing up, he looks at me

"Take off your shirt and that gun belt, and sit on the exam table."

"Now Doc I don't have time for all this" I object

"In case you hadn't noticed there is a certain red headed lady that is somewhat concerned about your welfare. I for one don't intend to let her down and I need your cooperation in that endeavor." He pauses, " Besides which this is strange, a challenge I need to solve"

I know that feeling,I think to myself, I am working on one of my own. I give in and do as requested.

He looks at me clinically. A strange bond exists between us. He is physician, friend sometimes mentor, has saved my life with his skills on many occasions. He will even seek out my company, at times, when things go wrong for him. Somehow he isolates himself from those feelings. He looks at my eyes, feels my forehead and checks my pulse. With the stethoscope he listens to my heart for quite a while.

"Hold your breath a minute" he requests. Then he has me breathe again and listens intently to my lungs.

"Now undo your belt buckle and lie down." Again I start to object.

"Look Doc all I need you to do is check that cut."

"I am the Doctor here. "Incase you hadn't noticed those certificates on the wall say Adams, not Dillon. Do as I tell you"…."Please" he adds to soften the words.

Again I comply and stare hard at the ceiling while he pokes around my belly.

"OK" he says "come sit in the chair so I can bandage that arm before you bleed over everything." He mops up the small amount of blood that had accumulated on the leather exam table. I fix my belt buckle and restore my dignity.

He gets some clean bandages and a bottle of liquid from his supply cupboard. He looks at the glass slide on the table, moves it around.

"See, this still hasn't clotted"

He pours a little of the liquid from the bottle to his hands and rubs them together, then a little more goes onto a piece of cotton. He dabs it along the length of the wound.

"Ouch!" I cry

"Sorry, you should know that stuff stings. I've cleaned you up with it enough times." I think he enjoyed having the upper hand there for a minute. Skillfully he wraps my arm.

"I'm doing this a little tight on purpose," he says. "Now if your hand starts to swell or your fingers get numb please let me know so I can loosen it."

He steps back, shakes his head a time or two and wipes his hand across his moustache.

"Let me check it again this evening." He pauses and then 'Do you have the knife?"

"Yes, I think I put it in my desk drawer last night when I got back"

"Would it be alright if I drop by later and take a look at it"

"Yes, sure." I pause "What you thinking, Doc?"

I start to pull at my shirt. The thick bandage he has applied makes it a little difficult. He helps get my left arm through the sleeve and pulls the garment across my back so I can get my right arm in and pull it over my shoulder. I watch him shake his head and pull at his ear.

"I don't know, Matt. Let me work on it a while"

He didn't tell me then, but later he admitted that when he listened to my heart he detected an occasional missing beat. Not too much to worry about in itself, but he had never noticed that before and it bothered him.


	2. Chapter 2

The Knife .

Chapter 5

**I must apologize for the lack of continuity in chapter numbers. This really is the next chapter.**

**As usual these people are not my characters. They are old friends who came to visit for a while****.**

I am making my way back to the office. Front Street is back to the hubbub of a regular day. Wagons, horses and people on foot are all around. Each one has a different purpose in mind, mostly they are good people but there are always a few with evil intent. I reach the office and open the door. Chester is sweeping the floor and clouds of dust greet me.

"Oh hi there Mr. Dillon!" his voice is excited "look what I found in the cell there." He hands me a mound of small pieces of paper. There is writing on them, but the pieces are small, it will take a lot of effort to put them back together.

"There is also this small rock, it could have been used to throw the paper through the window. It looks like someone wanted to get a note to our prisoner. I thought it might be important. Yah know what I mean?"

He was so excited that his words tumbled over each other.

I have not had time to discuss the events of the last few days with Chester.

"More important than you know" I tell him. I recount the events that took place on the way to Hayes, about the knife and the $100 bill found on the prisoner. How I am certain the knife was not there when I had searched him. I ask him if he had noticed the man by the prisoner's horse, the day we left. Unfortunately, like me he had noticed him but paid little attention.

"Is this all the pieces?" I ask indicating the small pile now on my desk.

"Well maybe there were a few more but I had emptied them into the stove before I realized that you might need them." He looks dejected.

"Don't worry, Chester, this will be enough to work on for now."

I open my desk drawer and deposit them together in a corner.

"If you find any more just add them to the pile" I tell him.

At that point a young boy sticks his head around the door

" Hi Hank, what's the trouble"

"Marshal, there's some kind of a fight going on up at that new place they're building at the end of the street"

"OK, thanks for telling me. I'll Take care of it"

I have learned that the best way to keep Dodge a law abiding place is to keep myself and my badge visible all hours of the day and night and to prevent small disagreements from turning into larger ones. I grab my hat and head up the street.

I find two of the laborers in a brawl. "OK, hold it!" I yell at them, then manage to grab one around the shoulders and pull the two apart.

"Now what's going on here."

I look at the man I am restraining and let him go. "What's your name Mr."

"Tom Roberts, Marshal"

"And you" I say looking at the other man. He scowls at me.

"What's it matter to you, we just had a little disagreement that's all"

"What's your name. " I repeat

"Ben Shapley"

"Well Shapley, I am the Marshal in this town and it's my job to keep the peace. That's what makes it matter." I look at Roberts, he does turns away from my gaze. I turn to Roberts,

"Now suppose you tell me what happened."

"Well Sir, see that hammer Shapley is holding, I swear it's mine. I've lost several tools this last week or so and I think he's been taking them"

I held my hand out and indicate to the other man to hand me the hammer.

"Is your name on it or some way I can know that it is yours."

"If you look on the handle, right near the head there is a V shaped cut. I mark all my tools like that"

I look and sure enough find the mark he is referring to.

"Where are the rest of your tools?" The young man takes me over to a wooden box and opens it revealing an assortment of carpentry tools. He shows me the mark on all the handles.

"OK, looks like this belongs to you then." I hand him the hammer.

I look towards the other man.

"Just an honest mistake Marshal," he says, shrugging his shoulders.

"Any more trouble and you will be leaving Dodge," I tell him. He walks away.

I turn back to the young man.

"What else have you lost?"

He lists a few items, but my interest is sparked when he tells me about a small knife. He describes it to me and I am even more interested.

I'll keep an eye out for it" I tell him "Let me know if you have anymore trouble."

I leave and head back to the office.

Thankfully Chester has finished sweeping and most of the dust has settled. He has the stove going and for once the jailhouse is warm and comfortable. I remove my hat and trail coat and sit at the desk. I get the knife from the drawer. Sure enough there is the V shaped mark. I put it back and gather up the pieces of paper and spread them out on the desktop. I don't even know where to begin. I stare at them hoping for inspiration.

"I'm going to go cut some more wood" says Chester, "we're going to need plenty to keep us warm in here."

"Good idea."

I start to try and organize the pieces, but nothing looks right. About 10 minutes pass and Doc appears at the door.

'I came to see that knife" he says,chewing on a toothpick. "Glad you finally got some heat in here."

" Yeh, Chester's gone to cut some more firewood from that pile of logs we have out back." I hand him the knife. He puts on his glasses and studies it. He opens it up and looks up under the handle.

"See this" he points, looking over his glasses at me. "See that clear sticky substance up in there."

I look. Can't say I would have noticed anything.

"What do you think it is?" I ask, not overly impressed.

" I think it is the stuff that is making your arm continue to bleed, and also" …he stops to take my wrist waits for a few seconds "it's making your heart beat a little off."

Now he has my attention.

" You mean some type of poison"

"Exactly." He looks at me and grins. His face lights up in satisfaction. Proud of himself. A puzzle solved.

"But why. It obviously didn't kill me and the hanging took place as scheduled"

"It didn't kill you because he only got your arm. If he had stuck it in your chest you would probably have been dead before you got to Hayes, and he would have been across the border by now."

I looked at his face. The physician was serious. He had a very sharp mind that a lot of people underestimated because of his appearance.

" Tell me about your prisoner" he says

"Well his name was Rudolph Whitacker. He was about thirty years old and came from near Abilene Texas." My next sentence stunned me as I said the words. "He was working on that new gambling hall, just a laborer. He got into a fight over there and drew his gun. Finished up shooting a man who was unarmed. It took place right there on Front Street outside the building. I think you were out of town visiting the Baxters that day. The trial was held here a couple of weeks back. There were enough eyewitnesses that the verdict was never in doubt and Judge Brooking sentenced him to be hanged."

" Yeh I remember that part," he says

" Now I have something else to tell you Doc. I was just over at that same gambling hall breaking up a fight. A young man by the name of Roberts had some tools stolen from him last week. This knife was among them"

"You sure it's the same knife"

I turn it over and show him the V shaped mark on the handle.

"He marks all his tools that way."

It's beginning to make sense. "Someone, connected with that new project, wants me out of the way. For whatever reason they did not arrange to kill me here in Dodge, but took the opportunity to do it quietly, out of town, where there would be no connection to their new business. Somehow they got word and the knife to Whitacker and paid him $100 – possibly with a promise of more, and instructions to get rid of me. I know how they contacted him." I pointed to the pieces of paper on my desk. "Chester found those in the cell, and I think someone hid the knife and money in his saddle while I was in here searching him. Not much risk involved with a man sentenced to hang."

Doc was looking at me. He nods, thinking about what I have told him.

"Sounds reasonable." He pulls on his ear and looks at me with those steel grey eyes.

A long pause before he speaks again.

"Now we have something else we must do Matt."

I look at him.

"That poison is still in you. I need to open up that wound and clean it out before more of it gets in your blood stream."

" The Doc in Hayes cleaned it out pretty good."

"Yes. But he was only worried about dirt and such, he was not looking for a clear sticky poison."

Somehow I knew this was not going to be a pleasant experience.

" What kind of poison could it be and where would someone get it?" I asked him.

"I can't say, but the Indians have been using poisons for hundreds of years," he shook his head a time or two. "So have the Chinese, even the Greeks and Romans before them. They can be extracted from plants, many types of frogs, even spiders and snakes. There are plenty of medical texts documenting such. As to what this particular one this is, I have no way of knowing."

He shakes his head obviously thinking through the situation.

He looks up at me once more and continues,

" I do know we need to remove as much of it as we can from your arm, as soon as possible, and dilute that which has already got into your system."

He goes over to the water bucket and fills a cup. He brings it, and sets it in font of me. "So start drinking."

I object, " But Doc I need to find out who is responsible for that gambling hall. It is obviously connected to this whole thing"

"I'll give you about an hour Matt, no more.' He takes the fingers of my right hand and places them on my left wrist, " feel for yourself, nice even beats, then miss one. The missed one is getting more frequent. Soon you will start to notice it. One hour," he repeats and turns to leave.

As he opens the door Kitty is about to enter. He stands back letting her in.

"Hi there Doc. Everything OK ?" she asks him.

"Talk to your Marshal friend here and get some sense in his head" he says and leaves. She looks at me.

"It's a long story Kitty."

"I have time."


	3. Chapter 3

I try to explain the situation to her leaving out only a few details. I finish the cup of water, and manage to start on a second one. She sits looking at me.

"Oh Matt." She sighs. I think I see tears in her eyes. It makes me hurt for her. I know my job is dangerous, that I deal with people all day that would rather see me gone from this town. I guess a lot of those would like it better if I were up there on Boot Hill. It would make their crooked dealings much easier. I know she worries about something happening to me. I wish I could take that hurt away. Putting my arms around her shoulders I hold her to me.

"It's going to be alright Kitty."

"I'm coming with you to Doc's" she says, "I am going to make sure you get there, and hold your hand if necessary."

That was true love, but I did not want it that way. I knew there would be pain and I could not bear to have her see that.

" Go on back to the Long Branch," I say gently to her, " I'll catch up with you later."

xxxxx

Chester returns with a large armful of firewood.

"This should do us fer a while." He tries to stack it neatly in the box by the stove, but it scatters untidily over the floor he has just swept.

"Oh for heavensakes!" he exclaims.

"Don't worry about that now Chester."

As he turns to look at me, his face changes to one of concern, "Mr. Dillon, that cut on yer arm," he points.

"Huh?" I say

"There's blood on yer shirt sleeve."

I look and sure enough there is a growing red stain.

"It'll be OK. I am heading up to Doc's now. While I'm gone, I need you to go to the land office, city hall and any other place you can think of. Find out everything you can about who is behind this new gambling hall."

I finish my second cup of water.

"I will, Mr. Dillon." There is a pause, " You sure you're going to be alright?"

"Of course, Doc knows what he's doing." I hope that sounds confident.

I get my hat off the peg and my coat from the cot where I had left it. I head out into the street, dreading what is to come. Kitty is there waiting. I am not sure if that makes me feel better or worse.

"Kitty, you don't have to do this."

" I know that, Matt, but I'm with you anyway"

I try to smile and reassure her. Putting my arm across the small of her back, we head along Front Street and up the steps to Doc's office. That should give the good citizens of Dodge something to talk about for a while.

She opens the door and I follow her inside. My stomach turns over as I see the small table Doc uses to set out his instruments for surgery. He has scalpels, probes, scissors and clamps of all shapes and sizes spread out there.

"Lock the door behind you" Doc's voice calls from the back room. "We don't need interruptions."

There is a white sheet over the exam table, and a pile of clean towels nearby. I want to turn and leave, hide away somewhere. Kitty takes my hand,

" It's going to be alright Matt." She sees my fear. I cannot hide it from her. No one else would have seen it. I feel her squeeze my hand.

"OK" says Doc, looking at me with that professional gaze he uses. "Take off your gun belt… and your shirt," he adds.

I look around.

"I don't want to get blood all over it," he explains "besides I know Kitty has seen you without a shirt before," he grins trying to ease the tension. I realize this situation is just as difficult for him as it is for me.

He asks me sit on the table. He gets his stethoscope out and listens to my heart for the longest time. He taps on my chest and feels up under my left arm and around my neck. Then he listens again, asking me to breathe deeply. He grunts, apparently satisfied with his findings.

"Now Matt," he stands directly in front of me, twisting his ear, looking at me eye to eye.

"This is not going to be easy. I am going to have to dig deep into that wound and it's going to take a while to clean it all out." He turns around and picks up a small shot glass full of dark liquid. "Go ahead and take this, it will make it easier for both of us."

I start to object, Laudanum makes my head feel so strange and I can't think straight for days after taking it.

"Doc, please – you know what that stuff does to me," I beg.

" Well I could put you under with chloroform, but with that irregularity in your heart beat I don't think it's advisable."

"Just as well, that stuff is even worse."

Kitty comes over and takes the glass.

"Now Matt, please" she looks at me with those soft eyes. "You know Doc wouldn't ask you to take it without good reason."

She stands there holding the glass in front of me. Relenting I grasp the evil smelling stuff and swallow it. It makes me gag, but Kitty has another glass with cool water. I swallow that. It helps some.

" Now lie back before you fall off of there," says Doc. He goes over to the washstand. I watch him roll his sleeves up past his elbows and clean his hands with a lot of soap and water. He dries them, pours alcohol into his palms and rubs it all over his hands and wrists. He gathers a small bowl containing more alcohol and returns to the exam table.

I can feel Kitty holding my hand. She smoothes back my hair. Her hand is cool and comforting.

"I'm right here Matt," I hear her say.

Gradually the drug takes effect and the world fades away.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4. Doc's POV.

"I think he's asleep now," says Kitty

I had already noted the slight change in my friends breathing. I start to unwind the bandage, already soaked in blood. Luckily I have placed a pile of clean white towels within reach. I nod to Kitty.

"Place a couple of those under his arm."  
>" Now Kitty I hope you don't have any cuts or scrapes on your hands."<p>

"No," she replies inspecting her hands questioning my statement.

" We don't know how strong this poison is, so no one else needs to get exposed to it. OK? Then go wash your hands and come help me." I finish removing the dressing applied only four or five hours ago. The wound still doesn't look infected but there is more bleeding than before. I have a tourniquet to hand and, placing it round that thick muscular arm and tighten the device until the bleeding stops. I look at the time on the wall clock. It has to be loosened again in twenty minutes at the latest.

I remove the sutures the Hays City Doctor had applied so neatly. Kitty should probably not be here, it tears her apart to watch me working on Matt, but in a situation like this a second pair of hands is invaluable. Besides, she would not leave now even if I asked her to.

I open up the wound. There is a lot of blood between the layers of muscle and it starts to flow out onto the towels. There has been a lot of bleeding. It has to be stopped soon.

"Fix me a few sponges," I ask Kitty. She has assisted me before and knows what to do. She hands one to me. "I will need several more," I tell her.

Returning to my task, I clean between each layer of muscle and skin with sponges until most of the blood is removed. Kitty takes care of the dirty ones as I hand them to her.

"Rinse all the instruments as I use them," I indicate the small bowl of alcohol. "No sense in putting poison back in the wound."

Almost time to release the tourniquet. I am not sure what will happen at that point. I look at Kitty

"You OK?" I ask. She nods emphatically.

I start to pack the wound hoping to staunch most of the bleeding once the device is removed. Slowly I release the key. The blood wells up. I pack more gauze into the wound. That slows it down a bit. I look at the clock. At least fifteen minutes before I can tighten the clamp again. I look at my big friend, not sure for how long the drug I gave him, will continue to work. I gave him as much as I dared. Kitty's eyes are on me.

"It's OK honey, this is gonna work. It just takes a little time." I speak with a little more confidence than I feel.

Returning to my task. Most of the blood seems to be coming from one part of the wound. Maybe there is a vessel that can be can tied. That would certainly help. Carefully I move the gauze and find the source. "Hand me a small clamp, Kitty." I am scared to take my eyes off the bleeding vessel in case I lose it. I manage to apply clamp but it is very fragile and tears. Digging a little deeper I try again. Carefully applying the clamp I take hold of it, then use suture material to tie it off.

"Grab some scissors and cut this for me, gently now." I'm glad she decided to stay. The bleeding has definitely slowed. I feel relief and relax a little. Kitty takes a cloth and wipes the sweat from my forehead. I smile at her.

Back to work. I pour some of the previously boiled water into another small bowl of alcohol. About half and half is what I need.

Matt is starting to stir. Have to hurry now. I position his arm so that I can flood the cut with the mixture. He moans. "Hold his arm still," I tell her. Picking up a pair of forceps I open up the cut, and pour the liquid into the wound. Using a new sponge I carefully clean, making sure I get to all surfaces.

I repeat the process.

The big lawman groans and turns towards me.

"Doc," He manages to whisper. I can see the pain in his face.

"Hold still Matt, just a little longer." I need to repeat the process one more time. "Hold his arm still now, Kitty," I pour the liquid for the last time. Matt tries to get away from me. I know that is hurting him, but I have to continue. I don't think he is fully awake. Hopefully he won't remember. I take his arm in my left hand.

"Go round the other side of the table and hold him as still as you can."

I take the remaining sponge and start to clean and dry all the tissues for the last time. Matt tries to get away from me, but stopping now is not an option. I refuse to hear his groans, or see the grimace on his face. Have to keep my personal feelings out of this. At last I have finished. I decide not to close the incision, just in case there is a lot of drainage. Instead I pack the wound and bandage it tightly. Finished. Matt seems to settle. I get my stethoscope and listen to his heart. There are still a few missed beats about the same as earlier in the day.

Suddenly I feel exhausted. I walk over to the washstand and clean my hands and arms.

"I'll make some coffee for you Doc."

"Rinse off your hands first, just in case."

She complies then heads over to the stove and starts to get some coffee brewing. I take a clean towel and head over to my desk. I sit there, drying my hands and watching my reluctant patient.

Matt opens his eyes and looks at me.

"You finished with that pitch fork?" he tries to smile. His speech is still a little slurred from the large dose of Laudanum I gave him, but it is good to hear his attempt at humor.

"It went fine. I think I have the bleeding under control." Now was not the time to tell him that sometime in the next day or so I would have to re-suture the incision.

I'll let him rest for a while, then try to get him to the back room. We had been lucky so far, no one had come knocking at the door, but that could certainly change.

Kitty brings me some hot coffee.

"You did a great job Doc." She steps behind me and massages my shoulders. It feels good, I did not realize how much tension had built up there.

" I want to move him to the back room for the night. He will probably come around enough in about an hour. Maybe you can get Chester to come give us a hand."

I look out the window. Daylight is beginning to fade. It must have taken about two hours to complete the surgery. I am now very tired. Kitty is standing beside the Marshal, holding his hand.

"He's doing just fine," I try to assure her.

I leave the desk to move the high back chair close to the exam table and relax into it. From here I can rest a little and still keep an eye on my patient. Kitty comes and passes me a light blanket from the back room. I put it over me, prop my feet up on the small ottoman and lay my head back against the cushion.

" I'll go ask Chester to come up in a little while Doc"

"Thanks that will help."

"You try to get a little rest too now."

"I will."

Hopefully my patient would rest quietly for a little longer.

She leaves and closes the door quietly behind her.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I am aware of pain. My arm is throbbing all the way from my fingertips to my head. The room I am in is dark except for a dim lamp in the corner. I try to look around. Moving doesn't help me any. A voice intrudes into my world of silence. It is a familiar calming voice.

'Matt, it's Doc. Don't move too much. Do you hear me?"

"It feels like you gave me a double dose of that Laudanum, my head isn't working too well."

"Don't worry, it'll clear soon. Here," he raises my head, "drink a little."

The water feels good as I swallow. My throat is so dry.

"Just relax, you'll feel better in a while. Everything went well, I think I have the bleeding under control."

I feel him take my wrist. At that point I fall back to sleep.

Next time I wake I hear several voices. Finally focusing my eyes, I see Chester and Doc are arguing over the coffee pot. At least that is normal.

I move to sit up. Maybe I can make it this time. Doc comes over." 'We'll help you," he says. "Don't use that arm, I don't want you to start bleeding again."

With a little help I swing my legs off the table and sit up. The room spins for a while but settles down.

"You feel OK Mr. Dillon?" Chester asks.

"Just about."

I lift my hand to the bridge of my nose and squeeze, thinking it will help clear my head.

"You think you can stand up?" That's Doc. I feel Chester take my right arm and put it over his shoulder. He is surprisingly sturdy for such a lanky man.

"That's it, take your time," instructs Doc. "Let's see if we can make it to the back room."

The room spins, but Chester seems to have things under control. We make it to the bed in the backroom of the physician's office. I know in my mind it is just a short distance, but it feels like we walked the length of Front Street and back.

"How much of that stuff did you give me," I ask Doc

"Enough." Doc replies, "you'll sleep it off in a couple of hours, don't worry"

A couple of hours indeed, I do need to get back to work.

"Mr. Dillon?" It's Chester again. "I did what you asked me, about who's planning to open that there new place."

I am definitely interested, but it is hard to keep my mind focused.

"Go on," I encourage him.

"It's a feller by the name of Eli Rathbone. Apparently he has several gambling boats running up and down the Mississippi. He also just opened a couple of casinos in New Orleans and one or two further west of here. He has a reputation for not always running an honest game and has almost been closed down several times. Seems trouble follows him around and rumor has it that he has been known to pay off the law so he can continue his operation."

"Where is he now" I ask him

"I'm not sure Mr. Dillon. As far as I can tell he is not in Dodge anyway. I'll keep working on it"

"That's enough now" the doctor interrupted, "You," he inclines his head towards me, "need to rest and Chester thanks for your help but it's time for you to leave."

"You did well Chester, I'll see you later. Thanks"

I drop my head back on the pillow as the room starts to fade. I am half aware of Doc and his stethoscope fussing over me.

Next time I wake I have lost all track of time. Kitty is sitting by the bed.

"Welcome back Cowboy," she says.

"What time is it?" I ask her

"About 10 o'clock. Don't worry everything is quiet and Chester says he will make rounds tonight."

"I've got to get up Kitty, I think I've figured out what's going on, and why someone wants me out of the way."

"Be patient Matt. Doc'll be here shortly, he just went to get something to eat. He said for you to stay right there until he gets back."

"I can do this." I carefully sit up and swing my legs over the side of the bed. My feet touch the cold floor. The room spins a little, but not as much as before.

"Matt, I really wish you wouldn't"

"I'm fine, just going to go sit over there." I indicate the small table and two chairs by the window. "Could you find my boots for me please Kitty, and my shirt."

"Now Matt," she says "Please wait on Doc."

I manage to get my boots on and am easing my arm into my shirt when the door opens and the elderly physician stands looking at me.

"Now you just wait there a minute," he scolds " I haven't finished with you yet."

I sit back in the chair I was about to vacate.

"OK now what."

"I want to check your heart and look at that bandage before you leave, so you can just take that shirt off again."

I hate all this. It feels like someone invading my privacy. Unfortunately I don't have a lot of choice with Doc and Kitty both staring at me.

I comply. He gets his stethoscope out again and listens for what seems like an incredibly long time. Then he inspects my arm.

"It really needs to be in a sling," he says, " but I know you are going to object to that, so just be careful and rest it as much as possible"

Apparently he is satisfied.

"You can go now. Please get some sleep, and keep drinking, that poison is still affecting your heart."

I don't argue, I can see that he is tired and somewhat irritated. The surgery took a lot out of him also. I need to escape before he changes his mind.

"Come back and see me in the morning" he orders.

I fasten my gun belt, becoming more aware of the discomfort in my arm.  
>"Thanks Doc."<p>

"You don't have to thank me, just pay my bill," he grumbles.

I take that as a sign that he wants us to go and leave him alone for a while. I hear the door lock behind us.

Kitty and I head back towards the Long Branch.

By now it is almost midnight and the Front Street saloons are closing up.

"Matt, you go on upstairs and let Sam and I lock up."

Indeed Sam had already started to stack chairs on tables. Kitty went behind the bar and began washing the few remaining dirty glasses. Not much late night business this time of year.

I cross to the stairs.

"Sam" I greet the barkeep.

"Good night marshal," he replies.

He knows only too well that I spend most of the nights I'm here in town, in kitty's rooms above the Long Branch. He is notably discreet about the arrangement, never discussing it with us or any one else as far as I can tell.

I think Doc is the only other person who knows.

I climb the stairs and am almost to the top when I start to feel dizzy again. I break out in a sweat and I feel my heart beating like it's trying to get out of my chest. With an effort I make the last few stairs and head towards the end of the hallway and the peaceful quietness of Kitty's private retreat. With relief I reach the door and enter. I barely make it to the couch and sit there trying to control my breathing. Gradually the episode passes. Inwardly I curse Adams and his Laudanum.


	6. Chapter 6

**The Knife; Chapter 6**

After a while I stoke up the fire, and pour myself a glass of water from the pitcher on the dresser. Finally I can relax. It isn't long before I hear footsteps on the stairs and along the hallway. Kitty comes in, smiling at me.  
>"That was a rough day, Cowboy."<p>

"More so for you than for me, I think." I said. I wanted to hug her to me. My arm did not want to cooperate, so I settled for putting my right arm around her waist, and bringing her to sit next to me on the couch. She pours herself a brandy. I decided to stick with the water. Might as well obey one of Doc's orders. Soon we made our way to the big bed that beckoned us both.

I wake about daybreak and ease myself up. I have a few things to take care of before Dodge wakes up.

Getting dressed I noticed there was a small bloodstain on my bandage. Certainly not as much as there had been yesterday.

I carefully pull on a clean shirt before Kitty can wake. I lean over the bed and kiss her forehead. She opens her eyes.

"You leaving so soon?"

"Yeh, I have a couple of things I need to take care of. "

"Matt, be careful."

I let myself out and quietly close the door.

The office is all dark and cold when I enter. Obviously Chester had not stayed here last night either.

There is enough wood in the box to get the fire going and make a pot of coffee.

On my desk it is obvious that Chester has been trying to put the torn note back together. He had made sense of some of it. Filling in the blanks, it pretty much says what I had already figured out. It seems someone had told my prisoner that he would find a knife, with a vial of liquid under the arch of his saddle. He was to dip the blade into the vial then stab me with it, and head for the border. The money was obviously to help him on his way. No signature, not that I expect to see one. I still don't know who wanted me out the way although I have a good idea.

I have to find this guy Rathbone.

The coffee is hot. I pour a cup and sit at the desk. There is some mail that must have come in on yesterday afternoon's stage. I glance through it. Some new wanted posters are the only things of interest. I flip through them. No one I have seen around Dodge.

I need to go visit the construction at the end of Front Street. According to Chester, they plan to call it The Lucky Lady. There must be someone there who knows something about what's going on. Of course they might not want to talk with me. Maybe I could start with that young guy, Roberts. Probably he doesn't know anything but it would make a start. I do have his knife, but if ever any of this comes to trial it may be needed in evidence. It might not be safe to return it to him anyway if any of that poison is still on the blade. I'll have to ask Doc about that.

Heading towards the new Lucky Lady, I notice that the street is still pretty quiet. Not much traffic, but there are several horses tied up outside the place I am headed for.

I see Roberts on the boardwalk. I hurry a little to catch him up.

"Mornin' Marshall" he says acknowledging me.

"Roberts." I catch him up and walk beside him. "Had any more trouble?" I ask.

"No sir, everything's been fine"

"Who's your boss over there?"

"There's a guy by the name of Slim Beecham. He kinda directs things and hands out the pay. I don't think he's the real boss though"

"Where would I find him," I ask

"He's usually around the saloon."

"Thanks. By the way I think I have your knife. Come by the office later this afternoon."

"I sure will, thanks."

We enter the saloon, and I see Shapley in the far corner. He seems a lot calmer than at our last meeting. He even apologizes for his behavior. Says he had a lot on his mind, but that it is OK now. I ask him if he took the hammer and other tools from Roberts. He admitted that he did. Tells me he had hoped to sell them for money to pay off some gambling debts.

"Who did you sell them to?"

"I still got most of' 'em" he says. "All except a small penknife."

He leads me to a canvas bag in the corner of the saloon and shows me.

"Who did you sell the knife to?"

"My boss, Slim Beecham, he also leant me money to pay off my debts. Said he'll take it out of my wages week by week, if I don't get it any more trouble."

I rock back on my heels and look at him. "Tell you what, you return those tools to Roberts and we won't say anymore about it. Any more trouble though and you are out of Dodge"

"Thanks Marshal"

I feel he is being honest with me, none-the-less I will keep an eye on him. "Now show me Beecham"

The young man looks around and points out a fairly tall, dark haired man directing several other workmen. He could be the man Chester and I saw that morning I left for Hays, but I for one, could not swear to that. This is not a good place to talk to him. I'll catch up with him later.

I make my way back to the office and find Chester making another pot of coffee. By now the stove is burning and the jail is warm.

"I saw you managed to piece that note together Chester, good work"

"Thank you Mr. Dillon. I thought maybe it would help yer find who tried to git yer killed."

He about glowed with pride. A little praise went a long way for Chester. I am fortunate to have him helping me out. He points to a pile of new mail.

"I picked that up this morning, got Doc's too," he added pointing to a second pile. "And here, Barney gave me a telegram for him. Said it was a reply to one Doc sent out yesterday. Said he couldn't understand half the words so he hoped it was alright."

"I'll take it up there, I'll be heading that way later." I push the telegram into my vest pocket.

"Yer arm doin' better today, Mr. Dillon?"

"Yes thanks, Doc took good care of it."

"Here y'are now." He sets a fresh cup of coffee in front of me.

"I forgot to tell you yesterday, but that Eli Rathbone, he was here in Dodge. He was staying at the Dodge house for a few days. He left two or three days before you left to take the prisoner to Hays.

"That's good to know, you do great work Chester."

"Think I'll go an find me a little breakfast," he says "you eaten yet?"

I think about it. "No I'm not so hungry right now, think I'll get something later, you go on. Here," I fish a couple of coins from my pocket, "have breakfast on me."

He looks at the money but does not take it.

"Go on, I know you must have stayed here and worked on that note till late last night, and you found out about Rathbone for me."

"Well if you put it like that…" obviously he is still thinking about it.

"Go on, Chester"

"Well thank you Mr. Dillon."

He picks up the coins and heads for the door, "I'll see yer later."

The office is quiet after he leaves. I sit thinking about the situation. I need to talk to Beecham and somehow I need to get Rathbone to come back to Dodge.

The coffee finished I pick up my hat and trail coat and head for Doc's office, taking his mail and telegram with me.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

A few of Dodges citizens exchange greetings with me as I walk up Front Street. Many good people have come here in the last year or so.

I reach Doc's office and start up the stairs. I get about half way up, when once again I become aware of my heart thundering in my chest. I am sweating and nausea overtakes me. I have to stop and hold the hand-rail for a minute. This can't be happening. Standing there, I try to control my breathing. Fortunately no one is around. In a minute I have regained some control and carefully climb the remaining steps and knock on the door.

"Come on in Matt." that's Doc. He must have heard me.

Doc has a young sodbuster on his table. He's finishing stitching up his leg.

"Howdy Lee," I acknowledge the young man. What have you been doing?"

'Hi there Marshal" he says, wincing as Doc puts a final stitch in his handiwork. "I was just chopping some wood when the head came off the axe and cut a hunk out'a my leg. Looks like Doc's got it put back together though."

"Brought your mail up for you Doc." I wave the stack of envelopes in his direction, trying my best not to show the weakness I am feeling. The old Physician has a way of picking up on those things, so I doubt I can fool him.

"Nice of you, set it on my desk and have a seat, I'm just about through here."

He turns back to the young man and finishes wrapping his leg. He gives him some instructions, and helps him off the table.

Once the young man leaves he locks the door.

"Heard you coming up the stairs," he says. He reaches over, takes my wrist and shakes his head.

This is so confusing. I've had bullet wounds, broken bones, been beaten up a time or two – even a couple of knife wounds before, but nothing like this. This is something I cannot see. It's attacking me from inside, I have no idea how to handle it. My elbow is on Doc's desk. I lift my hand to support my head.

"What's happening to me Doc?"

I feel his hand on my shoulder. "Dun'no for sure Matt," he mumbles.

Needing something to distract me from the moment, I reach in my pocket and hand him the telegram. "Barney sent this for you."

He takes it eagerly and reads.

Laying it on the desk he indicates for me to read it. Can't say I understand much of it. I do pick up on 6 – 8 weeks and something about bed rest.

"What does all that mean?" I ask.

He removes his spectacles and sits on a stool looking at me.

" I sent a telegram to Dr. Kevin O'Malley, he makes a specialty out of studying pharmaceuticals that can be got from plants and some animals like we talked about earlier. Some of these substances can be used in medicines to treat diseases. Others act like poisons. I thought he might be able to give me some information on what is ailing you. He says that he cannot identify the poison from the information I am able to give him. He also says some poisons can continue to work for about 6 to 8 weeks. There is no specific treatment he can suggest, but he does recommend bed rest during that time so as to avoid as much damage to your heart as possible. He suggests a couple of medicines we could try to control your symptoms but nothing specifically against the poison. He volunteers to come here if I think he can be of help.

I am beginning to feel a little better now.

"Listen Doc, there is no way I can stay in bed for that amount of time. Especially right now. I need to stop this man Rathbone. I can't let Dodge get over run by a bunch of crooked gamblers. Decent people with their families have started living here, this can't be allowed to happen to them."

"Matt, be sensible, you won't be able to help anybody if you're up there on Boot Hill." He goes to the stove and adds more wood.

" Doc, keep me going for another week, I think I can resolve this by then."

"That's a crazy notion"

"Please, if you can do that, I'll do anything you want once I've got this cleared up. Whatever you order – I promise."

"It's too dangerous, your heart was missing beats all over the place just now. I can't let you walk around like that. They'll be picking you up off of Front Street and carrying you over to Percy Crump's."

He walks over to get his stethoscope off the dresser. Maybe if I cooperate with him, it'll be easier to get him to agree.

I undo my shirt and he listens to my heart.

"Well it does seem some better now. Has that happened before?"

I tell him about last night at the Long Branch. I thought at the time it was from the Laudanum

He pulls on his ear and paces the floor. After a few minutes he comes back and sits down.

"Dr. O'Malley suggests several drugs we could try. Any might help or harm, there's no way to know. Of them all, I think Digitalis has the best chance of helping, but I will have to watch you closely. You'll have to do exactly what I say. We can't take too many chances. You will have to stay in town, no riding off all over Kansas."

"Whatever you say, Doc. Just help me keep going long enough to get Rathbone stopped."

He's still thinking about it as he goes over to the medicine cupboard to get the stuff needed to change the bandage on my arm. I hurry to roll up my sleeve, just to show how cooperative I can be.

He doesn't say anything. The dressing has a little blood, but not like before. He seems pleased, and replaces it with a clean one.

"I need to stitch that up again tomorrow." I hate that idea but don't complain.

He comes to a decision. He gets a syringe from a small box in the cabinet and fills it with a solution from a clear vial.

"By golly Matt this is the craziest thing I've ever done but I'll go along with you. You have a week – less if you can do it. I am going to have Dr. O'Malley come if he will. I will value his help."

"Whatever you say Doc."

"One more thing, it seems these symptoms are worsened by exertion or stress, so take it easy, rest as much as you can and um…"he pauses, "you and Kitty, well, slow down on your night time activities."

That one may be more difficult, but I'll try.

He injects the medicine into my right arm, "Now remember your promise and the things I've told you. Please come and tell me if you get to feeling worse. I need to check on you this evening, I can come by the jail if you like, save you coming up those stairs. All we can do is see how things go."

"You want some coffee before you leave?"

"No thanks I've had plenty already."

I head back towards the office. Tom Roberts, the owner of the knife is heading that way also. I catch up with him as he gets to the door of the jail.

"Hi there, come on in."

I go behind my desk and unlock the drawer and show him the knife."

"Yes, that's mine, I'm so glad to get it back."

"Hold on a minute, I'm going to need to keep this for a while, but it will be safe and I will see that you get it back."

We talk a little longer and then he leaves.

I sit and think for a while. I need to get Slim Beecham to come talk to me and convince him that he's in bad trouble. Maybe I can get him to get Rathbone to come back to Dodge.

I leave the office and head up Front Street towards the Long Branch. I keep looking around for Beecham. Looking over the batwing doors I can see most of what's going on. I locate Kitty and make my way back to our usual table at the back of the saloon. It's not long before she comes to join me, bringing a cool mug of beer.

She puts it down in front of me.

"How you doing today, cowboy?" she almost whispers, obviously only for my ears.

"Better than yesterday." I try to avoid a direct answer. I know at some time she will corner Doc, and then I will be in trouble.

Meantime the beer is cool and refreshing, I drink about half the mug before putting it back on the table.

" Have you seen a man by the name of Slim Beecham in here? He seems to be in charge of the work crew over at that new place."

"No can't say I have. Are you looking for him?"

"Yeh, I need to talk with him a while."

We talk a little more, I finish the beer and then I tell Kitty I have to get back to work.

"Please be careful and take care of yourself Matt." She says to me as I leave." I manage to give her hand a quick squeeze and then head back to the street.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

I eventually find him by himself at a table in Delmonico's. It's a small table in the corner. I manage to work my way in there and sit down across from him.

"Hello Beecham," I eye him steadily. "I see your project is coming along quickly."

"Yes Marshal, it seems to be right on track."

" I need to know some more facts about your boss, Rathbone, isn't it?"

"Sorry Marshal, but I don't think I can help you much"

"Well maybe I can help you some. There are some serious charges out there that are going to affect you both in a short while. I think you would be wise to come along to my office and discuss some things. Maybe I can help you out, and save you a little prison time."

I am trying to push him into believing I have more evidence against him than I have.

"I'm thinking you have gotten yourself into something that's a little too much for you to handle. Maybe you didn't know all that was involved and now you can't get out. I'll be waiting for you in about an hour."

I leave him to think over my words to head back to the office myself. Maybe I can rest a little, Doc's words are still in my head. I have to make it through the next week. I can't let Dodge be taken from me by some crooked gambler. Even if it takes submitting to Doc's ministrations.

Several people stop me and talk, by the time I finally make it back the hour is almost up. I hope Beecham will show. Sitting at my desk I go through what is left of today's mail. In a short while the door opens and Beecham enters.

"Come in and have a seat." I indicate a chair by the small table in the middle of the room. I finish reading the letter I had started then walk over and sit on a corner of the table and look hard at him.

"Tell me, how much did Rathbone pay you to get me out of the way?"

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"Oh I think you do." I go back to my desk and get the knife from the drawer. I show him, he didn't expect that.

I saw you that morning when you put it under the saddle of my prisoner's horse. There was another witness too. I return to the desk and get the note that Chester has pasted back together. " I also have this," again I let him look at it for a short time.

"You know, Beecham, attempting to murder a US Marshall is a serious crime."

He is beginning to get a little nervous, I can see it in his eyes.  
>"But Marshal nobody murdered you, you are still here."<p>

"The crime does not depend on its success. The attempt is enough to get you time in a federal prison, and I have enough evidence to bring charges and get you to trial. Don't forget that that condemned man had nothing to lose by telling the whole story." Maybe some of this was stretching the truth a little, but time was short and I had a lot to do.

He looks scared now. I think he got pushed into this. He does not seem like a killer to me.

Time to soften my attitude a little.

"Suppose you tell me what happened. Maybe I can put in a good word for you."

He thinks for the longest time. I wait. Patience often pays off.

Finally.

"Marshal it was not my idea. Mr. Rathbone has set up casinos in other towns. He makes a lot of money, but he needs the help of the local law. He heard about you after he started The Lucky Lady. Too late for him to turn back then. He found out there was no way that you would allow him to run any kind of a crooked game in Dodge, so he asked me to get rid of you. I have worked for him for a while now. He pays me well. I had seen you in a gunfight or two and knew there would be no way for me to win against you face to face, and I could not shoot anyone in the back. He gave me that vial of liquid and told me to find someone to stick a knife in you."

"So using the prisoner was your idea."

" I figured he wouldn't mind doing it, seeing as how he was going to hang anyway, and it did give him a chance to escape."

"Listen to me Beecham, Rathbone has been using you to do his dirty work so he stays out of trouble. I can help you, but in return I need you to help me. I want you to tell your boss that I am very much alive and I need you to get him to come back to Dodge. You need to get him here sometime in the next week. No longer. If you do that and be prepared to testify against him if he goes to trial, I may be able to drop some of these charges against you."

"What if I can't do that?"

"Well if you are the only one here, you will be the one to stand trial. And don't think you can leave town. I will track you down and bring you back."

I am sure he believes me. Standing up I look hard at him.

"Now go back too work and think about what I have told you. Think long and hard."

"How do I get him to come back here."

"Your problem," I tell him. I turn away, leaving him to find his own way to the door.

Not long after that Chester comes in. I tell him briefly what I am planning and tell him to keep an eye on Beecham and let me know what he does.

"Now I am going to rest up for a little while, come back and wake me up in a couple of hours."

"You OK Mr. Dillon?"  
>"Sure, just a little tired. Why don't you put some extra wood in the stove before you leave."<p>

"Yes sir, Mr. Dillon"

I make my way to the cot, pull of my boots and lie down. Guess I didn't realize how tired I was.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

" Mr. Dillon."

Finally the voice makes its way through to me. I open my eyes.

"Chester?"

"You asked me to wake you in a couple of hours. I put some fresh coffee on fer you."

"Thanks." I can't believe two hours have passed. I sit up and look for my boots.

"I've been keeping an eye on Beecham like you said. He went back to the Lucky Lady for a while, then he left and went to the telegraph office. He looked a little nervous, but I think he is trying to get that Rathbone feller to come here like you asked."

"I hope so Chester, we need to get this problem solved as quickly as possible."

I get to my desk and he puts a fresh cup of coffee in front of me.

"Doc's also been down at the telegraph office." Chester seems able to keep tabs on everyone in Dodge.

I have no answer for that. I open the desk draw and remove paper to write up a detailed report of my discussion with Beecham. I need to leave a clear account of what is going on, just in case things don't work out the way I plan.

"I'll stoke the heat up for yer Mr. Dillon and then go see what's happening over at the Lucky Lady."

"Good idea, thanks."

"Yer planning to eat supper tonight, Mr. Dillon?"

"Huh?"

"Well I noticed yer didn't eat no breakfast or lunch, so I thought maybe you should, yer know"

He's looking at me.

"You working for Doc now?"

"Well no, but a feller can't help but notice,"

I smile at him, "Well come back in an hour and we'll both go eat"

Finally he leaves and I return to my report. I have to get up and light a couple of lamps. Daylight is fading and Dodge is waking up for the evening.

A short while later the door opens, it's Doc.

"How y'doin' Matt.?"

I hope this fussing is not going to continue for the whole week

"Fine. I slept for a couple of hours just to show I can follow your advice."

"Well that's amazing." He comes over to the desk and takes my wrist, apparently satisfied he takes a seat at the small table and picks up yesterdays newspaper and studies it.

"If you can wait around while I finish this report Chester will be back and we can go eat."

"Good." he mumbles

A little later we walk over to DelMonico's. Can't say I am all that hungry, but I know both of them are watching me. I have to eat something. I order some stew, and just about get through half of it when some cowboy comes running in.

"Marshall Dillon there's a fight at The Lady Gay, think you should come on over."

I drop a few coins on the table and start to follow the man out. Doc looks at me.

"Careful now Matt," he says quietly

"I know."

I pace myself and walk all the way. By the time I get there guns are drawn and I definitely need to intervene.

"Hold it right there." I draw my colt and look hard at both of them. I have found that often a gunfight can be avoided if I can just get everyone slowed down enough to give themselves time to think. I walk to the middle of the group. "Somebody want to tell me what's going on?" I ask.

The two cowboys just look at each other.

"Put those guns away, I think you both need to leave here now. I don't want to see either of you around Dodge for the rest of the evening."

They both go to leave, for a minute I think they consider taking me on, but they don't. Just as well, already I feel that sweating and nausea coming on. I need to sit and rest for a few minutes. This is not a good place for that. If I can make it to the Long Branch it will be OK.

I go outside and prop up against one of the pillars for a while. I am aware of my heart beating fast, but after a minute or so it calms down and I make it across the street. In the Long Branch I head for the quiet table at the back.

"You like a beer Marshall."

"No thanks Sam, maybe later."

Kitty comes over, she looks at me but doesn't say anything. Just sits next to me. The batwing doors open again and here comes Doc. He walks towards us. By the look on his face, he saw me.

"Kitty can we borrow your office a minute please?"

If she knows what's going on, she says nothing. "Sure Doc help yourself."

He indicates for me to follow him.

He closes the door behind us.

"What in tarnation do you think you are doing? Didn't I explain things clearly enough. I can't keep following you around to pick up the pieces. You need to ask for a deputy to come and help out for a while, else you're not going to make it a week. Now I said I would help until you can get this Rathbone put away, and I will, but that doesn't mean I'm going to help you kill yourself."

His tirade was over. I am sitting in a chair with my head in my hands. He comes and checks my pulse. Fortunately it seems to be slowing down a bit now.

Then the door opens and the owner of the office walks in. She scowls at us both as if we are a couple of schoolboys caught sneaking out.

"What on earth are you two playing at?"

She sees the sweat running down my face and leans out the door to get a bar towel from Sam. She hands it to me. No soft loving attention. I bury my face in it, at least that keeps me from seeing the anger in her eyes.

"Which of you two is going to tell me what's going on."

The physician and I exchange glances.

"Doc I would think you know better than this. I've seen them carry men to Percy Crump's that look better than he does right now."

I better own up. "Kitty I guess it's my fault. I need to get Rathbone stopped before he gets that new place finished. I talked Doc into helping me. I can't explain all this stuff that's happening to me, you'll have to ask him about that. I just know that if that man isn't stopped Dodge is going to be taken over by gamblers and crooks. I cannot let that happen to all the good folks out there that call this place home."

She softens a little and puts her hand on the back of my neck.

"Well Doc, what's your story?"

He does his best to explain the situation, leaving out some of the more serious details. Then he turns to me and tells me I have to get another Marshal or deputy in town.

"There is no way you are going to survive a week if you have to go around getting into fights and chasing wrong-doers. Matt you need to send a telegram to your boss and get it set up. I will back you up with a medical evaluation if necessary."

How am I going to do this? How can I trust someone I don't know with the task of taking care of Dodge, especially as long as I am still up and around. From what Chester found out, this man has already twisted several lawmen. It certainly does not need to happen here. I run my fingers through my hair.

"Doc, I am feeling better now. I think I will make my rounds and have an early night."

He checks my pulse again and shakes his head

"I don't know Matt, I think you are pushing yourself too hard, But I guess I can't stop you."

After a few more minutes he leaves.

Kitty looks at me, "You sure you feel OK now?"

"Yes, it's all passed. I just have to remember to take it easy. "

I am thinking that medicine Doc has been giving me is beginning to help, that little episode was not as bad as the other two I had had.

"I'll see you later, Kitty."

Fortunately the cold winter nights keep most people at home and there is not much activity around.

I check that all the businesses are locked up for the night. No windows or doors left unfastened. I go back by the office. With no prisoners in the cells there is no sense in Chester or I spending the night there, in the cold. I lock everything up, turn off the lamps and head towards the warmth awaiting me at the Long Branch – at least I hope it will be warm. I take the back stairs, that way no one sees me and I can take my time. I make it without problem and head towards Kitty's rooms. I still hear her and Sam downstairs, but she will be up shortly. I stoke the fire and sit in the big comfortable armchair.

"Matt."

I open my eyes. Kitty is standing there, already changed into that long, silky night gown.

"I must have fallen asleep."

"So I see. I had a long chat with Doc after you left. Think I finally got to the truth. I cannot believe the stunt you two are trying to pull off. It is risking your life Matt, I can't stand for anything to happen to you because of this."

"Kitty I don't have a choice. I have fought hard to make this town what it is today and I am not giving it up to Rathbone."

"I love you Matt Dillon. All you seem to love is that badge and this town."

"That's not true Kitty." I try to take her in my arms, but she turns away. "It's just that I have a responsibility to all the people here, please try to see that. It's something I carry with me twenty-four hours a day. It's part of my job and my promise to uphold the law. I can't just turn it off because it's not convenient at the time."

She turns back towards me with tears in her eyes.

"I understand that Matt, just maybe I'm not strong enough to watch you do it."

"Please don't say that Kitty, I don't know that I can make it without you. Just knowing that you are here for me is what keeps me going."

"Matt I can't. Don't ask me. It's not fair of you."

"Just give me six more days, I promised Doc I was all his after that. I'll do whatever he says. Whatever it takes to get through this.

I think he's planning to get a doctor from back east to come and help him. Someone who specializes in things like this."

She has her back to me, looking out the window. I feel so empty.

"Please Kitty don't turn away."

My heart starts to jump around. Please not now. I step back and sit on the couch, my head in my hands. I feel the sweat breaking out on my forehead and the nausea rising in my stomach. Things can't get much worse. I have no idea what to do. I sense her looking at me. "Kitty, I'm sorry".

I think I must have passed out. I am not aware of her calling down for Sam to go get Doc. The next thing I know I am lying on the bed in Kitty's room. My shirt is open and Doc is poking me with that stethoscope of his. I have seen far too much of that lately.

"What happened?" I ask to no-one in particular.

"Seems like your heart is tired of you stressing yourself. You were in pretty bad shape when I got here. You've been out for about an hour."

He finishes up and puts his stethoscope away and packs his medical bag. I can hear him and Kitty talking.

"He should be OK now Kitty, Just make sure he stays quiet. I'll come check on him in the morning."

He hands her a small envelope. "Stir this in some water and give him. It'll make him sleep. Come get me if anything changes.'

He leaves, and Kitty brings me the sleeping powder Doc left. I drink it, knowing better than to argue.

"Come lie next to me Kitty, I just want to hold you in my arms. I know that's all I can do right now."

She puts the glass away and turns the lamp down, then slides under the covers next to me. Now I can sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

There is daylight coming through the window. Kitty is already dressed for the day.

"Whatever time is it?"

I push the covers back and start to get up."

"No you don't Cowboy, Doc said you are to stay there until he comes. I just saw him leaving Delmonico's, heading towards his office, he'll be here in a few minutes." She is still acting very cool towards me, like she's trying to avoid looking at me. Have I hurt her that bad? Somehow my life seems to be in a mess and there is nothing I can do to sort it out. Eli Rathbone is the source of all my problems.

I stay put. The bed is warm and soft and I can still smell her scent on the pillows. I need to get to the office but I know it will have to wait.

Soon there is a knock on the door and Kitty lets Doc in. He checks me over and gives me another dose of that medicine and changes the bandage on my arm. Then he lets me leave. I have to send a wire to Hays. Hopefully the sheriff there can lend me a deputy for a week or so. Guess I will also have to let the U S Marshals Service know I will be out of action for several weeks. I can't face doing that one right now. I really need to find out more information on Eli Rathbone, I will need to send a few telegrams for that too.

I stop by the office and write out what I need sent, then walk down to the telegraph and hand them to Barney.

"Just let me know how much and I'll settle up with you later."

The cold wind is heading straight down Front Street, at least we don't have the rain, which turns the dirt roads into mud. I pull my coat tight around me and head back to the office.

Chester is there, building up the fire in the stove. The place is starting to get warmer.

We exchange greetings. I sit at my desk and after a few minutes he brings me some fresh hot coffee.

" I think that Rathbone is comin' to Dodge alright, Mr. Dillon, They expect him on the stage about 3 or 4 days from now. I overheard a couple of the fellers talkin' in the Lady Gay last night."

At least that part of my plan seems to be working out.

I spend the next half hour explaining to Chester about what is happening to me and why there will be a deputy from Hays coming.

"Well, Mr. Dillon you know I will do anything I can to help you."

"I know, you've done a lot already, but I can't expect you to break up bar fights and tackle the odd gunslinger that comes in to town. I have sent off several telegrams so keep checking with Barney for me. Oh and Chester, you, Doc and Kitty are the only ones that know about this and it needs to stay that way. I don't want word getting round that I'm sick, OK?"

'Sure thing Mr. Dillon."

All I have to do now is to wait for Rathbone to get here, and somehow push him into telling me what he is really planning for Dodge.

Rathbone has more interests than crooked gambling. He is suspected of dealing in moonshine and guns to the Indians, supplying opium to several establishments on both the east and west coast, and worst of all kidnapping and supplying young girls to other outlaws for a variety of purposes, none of them legal. He definitely needs to be stopped. I hope I can have the strength to do it.

I keep a file in the desk drawer, on all the information I get on Rathbone, together with my reports.

The next couple of days pass without much incident. That is fortunate since the Sheriff from Hays wires me back that it will be at least 4 days before his deputy arrives. I get some replies to other telegrams I sent.

Not much happens during this time. I spend a lot of the daytime sleeping on the cot in the office and at night I go up to the Long Branch. Kitty hasn't thrown me out, but I can tell she is still mad at me. Nothing I can do about it now, it all depends on Rathbone.

I try to be seen on the streets at least twice a day, stopping and talking with various business owners and townspeople while I'm out there. Doc comes by the office frequently. He tells me that Dr. O'Malley will be arriving any day now. I'm not looking forward to that either.

It's about four days since all this mess started. Chester comes breathless into the office.

"Mr. Dillon, he's here. I just saw him get off the stage. There's another man with him, a younger guy, looks like a gunslinger. They're staying over at the Dodge House. I just saw them taking their bags over.

That's great, it's a relief that one way or another this is coming towards the end. If I can just make it another day or so, it should be over.

After a while I head over to the Dodge House. I find his room number and head up the stairs. I remember to take it slow, no sense in collapsing at the top.

I knock at the door, "Rathbone, it's Marshal Dillon – I need to talk to you.

The door opens, "Well come in Marshal its good to see you. You saved me a trip. I was coming to look for you."

"Well I wanted to have a talk with you about that new place of yours. What kind of place are you planning to run?"

"Now come on Marshal, I can't give you all of my business plans. Hopefully I can make a healthy profit in this town."

He is a short man with thinning hair and thin mustache. He's wearing a long jacket under which is a gold color vest. No gun in sight.

"I've heard about your businesses, apparently you seem to do very well."

"Yes Marshal, I do seem to have that skill. Sometimes of course I need a little help from other people."

"Such as the law."

"Well you know there are always some people who hate to see someone do well. They start all kinds of ugly rumors. Tell me Dillon, how much do you earn being a Marshall. I know it's a tough job, putting your life on the line everyday for so little money. Maybe I could help you there."

"Supposing I was interested, what did you have in mind?"

"Come, Marshal I've heard about you, they say you are straight as an arrow."

"Not everything you hear is always true, they also say every man has his price."

"Tell you what, Dillon, come meet me over at the Lucky Lady tomorrow morning, maybe we can work something out, shall we say 8 o'clock."

"Well we'll have to make it a little later than that. Let's say 9."

"Fine with me."

I head back to the jail. Chester is waiting for me.

"I found out who that gunslinger is with Rathbone." He tells me. "His name is Jeb Eastman. Thought I would look through these posters and see if I could find him anywheres."

"Good idea but I don't recall that name."

It is still very early in the afternoon, but already I am tired and my arm is hurting again. Doc had sewed it up again a couple of days ago and it's been that way ever since. I decide to lie on the cot for a while.

"Let me know if you find anything. Otherwise wake me in a couple of hours."

"Right Mr. Dillon."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

It is Doc that wakes me. He's checking my pulse again. A man can get tired of all this attention.

"Doc I'm fine, just feeling a little tired, that's all."

"I didn't say you weren't did I?"

"Well then what're you doing here at this time of day?"

"If you must know I'm here to meet the afternoon stage, Dr. O'Malley is supposed to be on it."

"Do me a favor Doc and keep him busy this evening. I think I can finish this thing up in the morning, then I'm all yours."

"I'll be waiting."

He goes and checks the coffee pot.

"Chester made some earlier, there should still be some left."

He pours himself a cup, tastes it and makes a face.

"Someone here needs to learn to make coffee, think I'll go over to the Long Branch and get some." He pulls out his watch, "stage should be here in about ten minutes."

I look for my boots and pull them on. I guess Chester didn't find anything on our gunslinger.

I pour some water from the pitcher and rinse my face and hands in the bowl to wake me up. Then I sit at the desk and write a detailed account of my conversation with Rahtbone and add it to the rapidly growing file in the drawer.

Not much I can do now until the morning. I need to go to the telegraph office and send a wire to my boss. I keep putting it off. I sit at the desk and write what I need sent, then get my trail coat and hat off the peg and head that way.

"Barney this needs to go out now. You and I are the only ones who know what it says, and it needs to stay that way. I know that sometimes things have a habit of leaking out from this telegraph office, if it happens this time I will know where it came from."

"Now Marshall that's not fair."

"I know Barney but it has happened before. It mustn't happen this time, OK?"

He looks at me and hangs his head. Barney is a good man but sometimes he can't keep his mouth quiet.

"Now I'll wait till you send it and I'll take my copy back when you've finished."

He looks at me as he reads the text I have written. I stare back at him, defying him to ask me any questions. I watch him send my wire, and get my note back.

"Figure up how much I owe you for this and for the other ones you sent for me earlier and I'll settle up with you."

That done I head to the Long Branch. I see the afternoon stage heading in, but ignore it. Doubtless I will be meeting its important passenger soon enough. Right now I need to talk to Kitty. Things just haven't been quite right between us since that evening in her office. Sure she lets me spend my nights with her, but somehow that warmth we share is missing. I can't go through with this tomorrow without trying to sort things out between us. Just in case…no I can't think that thought.

I'm sitting at 'our' table at the back of the Long Branch. Sam brings a beer and sets it down in front of me. I see Kitty at the bar talking with a customer. She knows I'm here, just making me wait. I study the tabletop and drink my beer. Patience. Eventually she heads towards me.

"Haven't seen you around much today." She says sitting beside me.

"Well I had a lot of office work to catch up on."

"Kitty I … I don't know what to say to make things right. This just doesn't feel good. Even though you are around, I feel like I'm missing you."

She lays a hand on my arm. "I'm sorry Matt, It's just so hard for me to watch you trying to kill yourself and not know what's going on. You and Doc planned this whole thing and didn't tell me anything. I thought we were closer than that."

"I just try to protect you from the worry. I know how the risks of my job make you feel. Please forgive me, this will all be over after tomorrow. I've even notified the Attorney Generals office that I will be off for a while so they can send a temporary marshal while I am out. Maybe we can take a little trip or something once Doc has finished with me."

"We'll talk tonight. This is not the right place. I need to go help Sam for a while."

Unsure if I helped things or made them worse, I finish my beer and leave. I have to find Chester.

He finds me first. He's hurrying towards me waving a telegram in the air.

"Mr. Dillon this came for you. Barney says it's a reply to what you sent a couple of hours ago."

I open and read it. It's from the department, just says they will be happy to send a Marshal or Deputy to cover my medical leave, but need Doc to send them some information. I'll just hand it over to him.

"I'll take care of it Chester, thanks. Now I need to talk to you about tomorrow, lets go to the office.

We talk for about an hour. I tell him about my meeting with Rathbone in the morning, and about a US Marshall or Deputy coming to cover for me while I am off. Hopefully the deputy from Hays will be here tomorrow and be able to stay until the Marshal arrives.

After he leaves I spend another half hour cleaning my gun.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

When I arrive at Kitty's room I knock on the door. I don't usually do that but I am not sure what kind of reception I am going to get.

"Come on in Matt." she calls.

As I enter I notice she has dinner set on the table. Maybe I am forgiven. I notice she has some of my favorite fried chicken. Just hope I can do it justice, I don't seem to feel hungry these last few days but of course I plan to eat, no matter what.

"Well come on in, take your coat off."

I do that, and hang my hat on the peg.

"Sit down."

I pull out a chair, and seat Kitty, then go around to the other side of the table.

"This looks so good." I try to sound enthusiastic.

She passes me the chicken and some greens. She has also made biscuits.

"Does this mean I am forgiven?" I ask timidly

"Well Matt, it does mean that maybe I can to try to understand. I know how important your job is to you, how you feel responsible for the people of this town. I guess that is just part of you, and I must try to accept things that way, but it's not easy for me to watch you do this to yourself."

"Tell me what I can do to make things better."

"I don't think you can Matt."

Kitty's cooking is always so good. Of course she notices that I don't eat as much as I normally would.

"What's the matter Matt? Don't start denying anything's wrong or we're going to be right back where we started."

" I'm sorry, I should know better than to try to fool you. I just don't have much appetite. Don't know if its from the poison or Doc's medicine."

"I did notice you hadn't been at Delmonico's the last few days. Tell me what's going to happen tomorrow, Matt."

"I really don't know. If Rathbone will offer me a bribe, I might can get him convicted on that. Then he would go to federal prison, maybe I can even get him for attempted murder."

"Is that all? Thought I heard something about a gunslinger being on that stage yesterday."

"Maybe Kitty. I just don't know."

She stands up and comes to me. I hold her in my arms and she does not turn away. It feels so good.

"It's so good to have you back," I tell her.

Eventually we go to bed and I hold her in my arms all night.

I wake early, rinse my hands and face with cold water to clear my head and put on my gun belt.

I return to the bed, Kitty is awake now.

" I have to go," I lean over and kiss her. I linger a little longer than I should. It's difficult to leave, but I have no choice. Hopefully all is going to go well and I will be through this in the next few hours.

There's about an hour to go.

I head towards the office. Chester has already been there, the stove is lit and there is coffee brewing. I get a cup and fill it. I notice there is a rifle missing from the gun rack. Chester knows what he has to do.

I just need to check on a few things before I head down to the Lucky Lady. I gather all the documents and reports I have, together with telegram replies I have received from sheriffs in towns where Rathbone has been before. I put them all in a large envelope with the knife and the note Chester had worked on, and lock them in the office safe.

I have faced many gunfighters before. I am usually confident that I can outdraw them. This time I am not sure who the man I will be facing is, so I have no way of knowing how fast he is. Also I know I am not in great shape, that's bound to slow me down. Hopefully this will work out.

I check my gun one last time and head down to the Lucky Lady. I try to clear my mind so as to be able to focus on what's ahead.

Approaching the saloon I see Rathbone sitting outside on the boardwalk. He has set a line of benches there. The weather is hardly warm enough to be sitting outside.

"Come have a seat Marshal." I climb up the steps from the street, but do not sit down, that would obscure my view. He's looking out there for something.

"I can't believe, after all I have heard, that you would be interested in a pay-off."

"Things can change. Maybe you should try me."

He thinks a minute, and then he laughs. "I think I have a better way."

"Jeb!" he calls out.

The young gunslinger steps out from an alleyway behind me.

"I guess its up to you and me Marshal," he calls out.

I step down to the street, he follows. We turn to face each other.

"You don't have to do this Eastman. Do you realize what you're risking"?

"I do Marshal, but I think I can beat you."

It's going to happen. I calm my breathing and watch his body, waiting for that slight tension of muscle showing me that he is ready to draw. I have done this so many times before, I hate having to kill even to protect the law, but I do it because it is my job, and I believe in the rule of law. This is a young man, probably not even 25 years old, such a waste. Watching, waiting for the tell tale signs that will give me the edge, I become aware my heart beating. I am starting to sweat. I see him tense; I draw.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Doc's POV ( earlier)

The stage is coming in and I hurry to meet it. Watching the passengers climb down, I see a tall red headed man, probably mid thirties, with a medical bag in his hand. I step forward, "Dr. O'Malley?"

He thrusts out his hand, a ready smile on his face.

"Nice to meet you Dr. Adams."

"Call me Galen."

"Kevin," he returns.

He has an oval shaped, clean-shaven face, and dark eyes that seem to be laughing. He's tall, though not quite as tall as Matt. His clothes are conservative but well made of fine cloth.

"Come on I'll take you over to the Dodge House, do you have another bag?"

Turns out he has a large carpetbag and a second black medical bag, of which he is very protective.

I take him across to the Dodge House and leave him to get settled. I tell him I'll be back in an hour or so to take him to dinner. We eat at Delmonico's, and then walk up the street to the Long Branch. Matt and Kitty are both conspicuous by their absence. I had already assumed Matt would not be seen, but I had thought Kitty would be there. Of course he is anxious to learn about his patient. I try to tell him all of what's been going on. Then we talk about things in general. He turns out to be an interesting and entertaining character, with great ability as a storyteller.

He tells me he was born in Ireland in a small village in County Meath. His father was the only doctor for miles around. He was one of twelve children, nine of who lived to adulthood. Times were hard in Ireland in those days, and food scarce, so his family decided to emigrate to America. He was just a boy at the time. His father established a practice in a small farming community in Virginia, it turned out to be much the same as back home – lots of work and little pay, but it was his father's passion. He himself had gone back to Ireland for his medical training, following in his father's footsteps.

"How did you get into your specialty," I ask him.

"Well much as I wanted to join my father in his practice, it did not work out that way. I went on a visit to London – a grand city. There is an organization called the Society of Apothecaries there. For a century or more they maintained area of land just outside of the city, where they grew all species of plants with known medicinal properties. I found it fascinating and decided then, that if someone were to research and standardize the active ingredients coming from those plants, just maybe they could be produced on such a scale as to make them readily available for all physicians to use. And if these plants were known – what about others we know nothing off. Maybe I can find a cure for infections like gangrene, or drugs to treat heart failure or many other diseases. That way I am helping not just one patient at a time but maybe thousands. There was certainly no funding in Ireland to promote such research, so I returned here and managed to get a research post at the university in Baltimore."

He wanted to hear my story, which of course was far less exciting. But briefly I told him about my training in Baltimore and later having a small practice there. Then came the civil war and I worked as a field surgeon. Once it was over, I tell him, I traveled around for a while not knowing what I wanted to do. Finally I arrived here in Dodge, somehow I never left.

Next morning I go to collect him from the hotel and head to Delmonico's. I notice Kitty is there already. Walking over to her table I tell her good morning. I introduce Kevin.

"Don't usually see you here this early." I tell her.

"Well Matt is up to something this morning, it makes me nervous. I couldn't sleep any longer."

We eat breakfast. Kevin keeps the conversation going, telling Kitty about his life in Baltimore. I share Kitty's worry about whatever it is Matt is planning, but know he has made up his mind and nothing I can do will stop him.

After we finish, Kevin and I head out to Front Street. There is some kind of commotion going on at the far end. After the dust clears I see two people standing facing each other. One has his back towards us; I recognize the familiar tall figure of my lawman friend.

"I think it is time for me to go see my patient, Galen." Says Kevin.

I point to the two men about to shoot it out at the far end of Front Street.

"There he is. That tall, bull headed lawman with his back towards us."

"You let your patients run around like that, Galen? From what you told me he is a sick man. Do I need to go get him?"

"No. nothin' you can do right now. Let's head up that way. Maybe we'll be in time to pick up the pieces."


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 (Matt)

A slight movement in his right arm, I draw and fire – one smooth motion. He gets off a shot, it goes wide He doubles over then falls to the ground. He tries to fire a second shot but fails.

The thundering in my heart and the dizziness in my head start to overwhelm my senses.

"Mr. Dillon, behind you." Somehow I spin around and see Rathbone with a small pistol in his hand. For a minute I think he is going to fire. Chester was across the street in a doorway, right where I had told him to be.

'Wouldn't do it if I were you Mister," that's Chester "I've got a rifle pointed at yer, just drop the gun and raise your hands."

"Better do as he says," I tell him, I have my colt pointed at him. At least I think I do, my vision is getting a little blurred."

Chester can move quickly in spite of his stiff leg. He comes up behind the gambler and takes his gun.

"Search him and take him down to the jail Chester."

I think I am going to fall to the ground but a tall red headed man comes running towards us. He grabs my arm and puts it over his shoulder.

"Dr. Kevin O'Malley," he says as way of introduction.

Sam steps out from he crowd, I see Chester give him the rifle so he can search the man. He finds nothing except the small pistol. I think Sam is taking him to the jail. Chester is there, standing beside me. He looks at O'Malley

"Are you hit, Mr. Dillon?"

"No, I'll be fine in a minute." I indicate I want to go over to the gunslinger. Doc is already there. He looks up at me. The man is still alive, but only just. I can tell from the look on Doc's face that there is nothing he can do."

"Who paid you to kill me," I ask the man. He's having trouble breathing; I think I got him in the chest.

"Eli Rathbone, he wanted you out of the way." He takes a couple more breaths. "Said he knew he couldn't bribe you." He coughs a couple of times. Another pause. "He said you were sick, it would be easy." A couple more breaths and his head falls to one side. Doc feels over his heart and shakes his head. He's dead.

I lean more heavily on the tall man. I think I hear Kitty somewhere but my mind won't focus

"We did it Chester."

O'Malley exchanges a few words with Doc, "We need to get you to Dr. Adam's office he tells me. His voice is one of authority, he's used to giving orders. Chester looks at me, and then at the new man,

"I'll get a wagon, don't think that Mr. Dillon can walk that far. He steps out into the street. There is a wagon being driven in the right direction. "Hey Bert," I hear him call out "I need you to give the Marshall a ride to Doc's office."

Many hands get me up onto the wagon; right now I have no ability to stand without their help.

"Chester, come on up to Doc's, I need to talk to you."

I pass out at that point.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 (Doc)

I watch the two men facing off, then hear footsteps behind me and know that Kitty is following. I turn around and take her in my arms.  
>"Just hold on a minute."<p>

"Wha …what's going on Doc?

I don't want her to watch. I hold her to me until I hear the shots. Turning my head I see that Matt is still standing. I realize I have been holding my breath. I let it out and release her. "It's OK now," I tell her. Then I see the portly man with the fancy vest step out from the shadow of the walkway. He has a small pistol in his hand. He is aiming at Matt. I freeze in horror. Then as if by some miracle Chester appears, holding a rifle. My Marshall friend had thought of everything.

Kevin is already off and running up the street, no way I can catch him. I take Kitty by the arm and we head that way, arriving to watch Sam head to the jail with the gambler, Matt is leaning heavily on Kevin and trying to talk to the gunman. I hear him answer Matt's questions, but the minute I look at the poor fellow on the ground; I know there is little I can do. He draws his last breath.

"Kevin, take Matt on up to my office. I'm going to take Kitty home, I'll be there shortly."

It feels good for once to share the burden. Strangely enough I have confidence in the big red headed Irishman's abilities even though I have known him for less than twenty-four hours.

"Come on Kitty, there's not much you can do for Matt right now. Let Kevin check him over, and get him settled."

I steer her towards the Long Branch. Sam is just returning from the jail as we get there. I seat her at the back table and signal to Sam to bring us a couple of whiskies.

He delivers the drinks setting one in front of each of us.

"Have one yourself Sam," Kitty tells him.

"Thanks Miss Kitty. Is the Marshal gonna be OK Doc"

"Well if anyone can fix him up Dr. Kevin O'Malley can."

I sit and talk with Kitty for a few minutes and finish my whisky.

"You swallow that down now Kitty. I'm going to head over to the office and see how things are. I'll come back and let you know how he's doing."

I touch her arm and then head out the doors.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 (narrator)

Somehow they get The Marshal into the back of the wagon. O'Malley turns to Chester and extends his hand,

"Kevin O'Malley," he says. "I saw what you did out there, you must be a pretty good friend of the Marshal."

As always Chester is a little embarrassed by the compliment.

"Chester Goode," he replies, "Oh I just work for Mr. Dillon."

"Can I ask you go up to my room at the Dodge house? You will find two medical bags there. Please bring them to Dr. Adams's office for me."

"Sure enough Dr. O'Malley, you just take good care of Mr. Dillon and I'll be right up with them."

The Irishman jumps into the wagon

"Let's go." he calls out.

They get the Marshal onto the exam table in doc's office. The men who helped get him there leave and a few minutes later Chester arrives with the bags. The doctor retrieves his stethoscope and listens to the lawman's chest.

Chester waits patiently.

"Well what do you think Doctor?"

"I think I have a lot of work to do. Now help me sit him up."

He pulls Matt's shirt up and listens to his back. When they lay him back down. Matt groan's a little.

"Would you get that gun belt off of him please?"

Dillon is trying to get words out:

"Chester, I need you to do something for me," he takes several breaths before continuing.

"Send a telegram to the Attorney Generals office, tell him to get a federal judge here. I want Rathbone on federal charges." He stops and breathes again, trying to focus his thoughts.

"I put all the files on Rathbone in the safe. I'll leave the key with Doc."

"One more thing," again a long pause. "Go search Rathbone's room at the Dodge House. Search his bags too. If you find any glass vials of liquid, don't touch, let Doc handle them and put them in the safe with the other stuff."

He closes his eyes, exhausted.

"That's enough," the Doctor says.

"Don't you worry Mr. Dillon, I'll take care of it."

He goes to leave as Doc comes up the stairs.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 (Doc)

"How's he doing Kevin?" I ask my new friend.

"We've got a lot of work ahead." he walks to the desk where Chester had put the larger of the two medical bags. I watch him open the big bag and am amazed to see rows and rows of neatly ordered vials. There are at least four trays like that. Each row is clearly labeled, some with names, others just numbers. The doctor removes a vial and opens a box containing a syringe.

"Doc?" Matt calls out in a raspy voice

I look at the big man on the examining table

"Yes Matt, I'm here."

There's a telegram in my pocket that needs your attention"

He fumbles but is unable to reach it.

"Don't worry Matt, I'll get it."

"There's a key too, to my safe. Chester will need it later."

"I'll take care of it."

"Where's Kitty?"

"I told her to give us time to get you settled, I'll go get her in a while."

His eyes closed. I take his wrist, and look at the Irishman.

"Kevin?" I could feel only a faint very irregular beat. Not good.

Kevin shakes his head slightly,

"Nil desperandum, Galen. I know it looks bad but I'm going to do everything I can to make sure we win this one.

I watch as the Irishman puts a tourniquet around the Marshal's arm. He takes the syringe and slides it into a vein. He releases the device and slowly injects the drug.

When I check Matt's pulse ten minutes later it is a little stronger and much more even. Whatever drug he used seems to be having the right effect.

I watch O'Malley take a pen, ink and clipboard from his bag and enter some information on a sheet of paper.

He returns to the Marshal and checks his heart rate for himself. He grins in satisfaction.

"I think the next three or four days are going to be the peek of this. If we can keep him going through that, he should be OK. Now may I borrow your microscope?"

"Sure you can."

"Tell you what, I need look at that wound on the Marshal's arm."

Between us we manage to sit Matt up and remove his shirt. O'Malley is somewhat taken aback when he sees the number of scars on Matt's chest.

"Bullet wounds?" he asks.

"Mostly."

"I guess you dug'em all out."

"Most of 'em."

"I need to look at a sample of skin from the edge of that knife wound to see what kind of damage that poison is causing. I think he's going to be out for a little while, so now would be a good time to do it."

"What do you need?"

"Just a scalpel and some forceps."

I watch him work. He is smooth and efficient, his surgical technique flawless. He removes a small piece of skin from the edge of the wound. He has to cut two of the sutures I had put in, but he replaces them once he has got his sample. He takes some tubes of liquid from his bag, and sets up to make the slides. It will take at least twenty-four hours for it all to be ready.

Finished he pulls up a stool and sits by me at the desk.

"Look Galen I know you and Dillon are close friends. Its tough to make clinical decisions when you are so emotionally involved. Let me manage this."

I know that he already feels totally responsible for Matt's care, and is certainly doing things far outside my knowledge. Even so, to admit that is difficult for me. I avoid giving a direct answer.

"Tell me what do you think is going on, Kevin."

"I may know a little more after I can study those slides tomorrow. I am having trouble putting all these symptoms down to one drug. I am thinking there were two substances on that knife. One somehow stops blood from clotting. I can't see the reasoning behind that and think possibly it might have got there accidentally. There are some molds that grow on sweet clover that seem to have that effect, but research on the subject is still incomplete. Whatever substance it was, it only seems to have acted on the area of the knife wound. As for his other symptoms, I would think an extract from the Corn Lily, Veratrum is its Latin name, explains things. It is easily available if you know what you are looking for. Extracts from almost any part of the plant are toxic and symptoms can include nausea, sweating, dizziness and heart irregularities, which fit perfectly. The Indians have been using it as a poison for spear tips, long before the white man came. We might learn more when I get those slides ready."

"What do you think are his chances are of getting over this?" I need to know so I can help Kitty through it.

" If I can keep his symptoms under control until the effect of the drug wears itself out, he should do OK. From the rate things have been going I'm hoping about another three days, four at most and then we should see things start to turn around. Of course the drug can continue to be active for several weeks, but if we can get him past this phase it should get easier."

Kevin has things under control. I need to go check on the children at the Denton's place, just south of town. Sounds like they all three of them have whooping cough. While I'm out that way I need to call on Bill Forbes wife, she should be due to give birth sometime in the next few weeks. Kevin says he's fine staying there with Matt. I stop by the Long Branch and tell Kitty what's happening and then go get my buggy and head out.

Things continue much the same for the next two days. We move Matt to the back room. Kevin stays with him day and night. Somehow he finds time to prepare slides from the tissue sample. Both physicians study them.

"See" Kevin says "no permanent damage there. That probably means if we can control the effects of the drug itself for a while, he should make a full recovery. Of course it's going to take many weeks before that happens."

I am impressed with the Irishman. Not only does he have a vast knowledge of pharmacy, his scientific knowledge seems boundless. He has great surgical skills and he can even talk to Kitty and calm her fears.

When I tell him about the report I have to write and send to the Marshals Service so Matt can get an extended medical leave, he immediately takes over that responsibility as well.

On the third night I convince him to go over to his room at the Dodge House and get some sleep. As far as I can tell he has not slept in more than forty–eight hours. He's reluctant to leave, but our patient seems to have stabilized now and I promise to keep checking on him every hour or so.

After he leaves I look over the detailed records he has kept during the last two days. In a neat easily read script he has documented Matt's vital signs almost hourly. Every drug he has given is noted together with Matt's response. There are now a lot of empty spaces in those trays of vials. Kevin has been kept very busy. Without his skills and knowledge I doubt that Matt would still be alive. It makes me feel inadequate. My skills alone would not have been sufficient to save him. I would have lost a very good friend. Dodge would have lost its lawman and Kitty; well Kitty would have lost so much more than any of us.

Gradually things improve. By the fourth day Matt is awake enough to be propped up on pillows and Kitty started to come visit him regularly. She even manages to get him to eat a little. Things seem better between them now.

Chester stopped me on my way to Delmonico's. He had a telegram that said the Federal Judge would be stopping in Dodge in two days time to discuss the Rathbone case with the Marshal. I know Matt will be happy about that, but he is still weak and Kevin is not going to allow anything stressful to happen.

I get back to the office and tell Matt the news. His reply is predictable -

"I gotta get up out of this bed Doc."

"You'll have to talk with Kevin. He's the one who's worked so hard to save your life.

Kitty came to me a little later, "Matt wants me to bring him clean clothes and a razor. Says he's going to be up and dressed when the judge arrives tomorrow. Do you think he's ready to do that?"

"Probably not, I'll talk with Kevin, then again I'm not sure how we'll stop him."


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18 (Doc)

The Irishman had begun to feel that he could leave Matt for an hour or two, as long as someone was with him. Today he wants to come make rounds with me. We leave after lunch when Matt is asleep. Kitty is staying with him.

"Sometimes I envy you Galen, you get to be a part of so many peoples lives. They need you –even if they can't afford to pay you."

I take him past the bend in the river where I like to go fishing when time allows. Even though the day is cold he seems to enjoy the ride. I tell him about Matt's idea about being up and dressed when the Judge arrives tomorrow.

"A little too soon, he says "but I'll see what I can do. I know how important it is to him."

We go visit the children now getting over the whooping cough, and on the way back, stop at old man Blake's to check on his broken leg. I had set it and put a cast on about two weeks ago.

He is at ease with all my patients, and they seem comfortable with him.

"Kevin I can't thank you enough for coming and taking care of Matt. I don't think I could have pulled him through this one. Bullet wounds and broken bones are more my specialty."

"Don't do yourself an injustice Galen, I read the file you gave me on Matt, I don't know of many other physicians who could have pulled him through all those injuries."

I snap the reins to hurry Popcorn along a little. It'll be getting dark soon and I know Kitty will need to go back to the Long Branch. Besides we have left Matt for about two hours already.

"You ever thought of taking on a partner?" he asks me

"Well now there certainly is enough work here for two doctors – but definitely not enough income. Besides Kevin you are doing important work where you are. You have the kind of mind that can organize and analyze. I think your talents would be wasted out here on the prairie. One day your research is going to pay off and you will save far more lives than I ever can."

"I know you're right. I guess I just miss being around people, stuck in a lab with my test tubes and microscopes for company."

"Who looks after things while you are away?"

"I have an assistant, bright young fellow, but.. Well, you can understand, I just miss this side of medicine."

We arrived back in Dodge just as the light was fading. I leave the buggy with Moss, and we walk up the street to the office. Kevin goes to check on Matt. Kitty is leaving. She tells me Matt slept most of the time. She also wants to know what to do about his request.

Just go on and bring his clothes and stuff up here early tomorrow and we'll let Kevin deal with it from there.

I go to the back room. Kevin is trying to reason with my bull headed friend. I know that will not be easy.

Chester comes up the stairs. Apparently Matt had sent word for him to bring some report forms so he could write up his final meeting with Rathbone.

"Thought I could get him caught up on what's been happening around Dodge too," Chester says.

"Sounds a good idea," I tell him. I'm sure Matt could do with some company.

"Why don't you visit with him a while, so I can take Dr. O'Malley to Long Branch and buy him a drink?"

I open the door to the back room. Kevin is writing on the chart he has created.  
>"You feel up to company Matt?" The Marshal looks at me questioningly.<p>

"Chester's out here."

"Is that OK with you Kevin?" I ask.

"Yes I don't see why not, just stay quiet and it should be fine."

"Good. Let me take you to the Long Branch, Kevin. I think you've earned a drink."


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 (Matt )

It's good to see you Chester. How's Dodge managing without me?

"Oh things are doing fine Mr. Dillon. Jerry Goodman came from Hays the afternoon after we locked Rathbone up. You remember Jerry, I think he was here about a year ago, came to help you take those two prisoners to Fort Carson."

"Yes I remember Chester. How's Rathbone doing now?"

"Oh he's complains a lot but I don't pay him no mind."

"Well watch him carefully, someone should be there at all times.

I'll see if I can get the Judge to order him taken to Wichita. I guess that is where they will hold the trial. Now did you bring those report forms for me."

"I did Mr. Dillon," he hands me the papers and a pencil.

Pull that table over here, and help me sit up.

I think I can swing my legs off the bed and use the table to write on.

It seems to work fairly well. The bed is a little low for the table but I can manage.

I find it difficult to organize my thoughts and give a clear account of what happened.

"Chester go see if you can fix us some coffee."

I am almost finished with my report, but I know I am getting tired. Maybe I should complete it in the morning. I push the table away so I can swing my legs up on the bed and fall back heavily on the pillows. I feel my heart beating fast.

"You OK Mr. Dillon," I guess Chester heard the noise.

"Yes everything's fine," I call back.

By the time he comes back with the coffee I have things under control again. I am worried though. I hope it's going to get better than this. I can't stay in bed forever.

The coffee tastes good, surprising seeing as how Chester made it.

He tells me all the gossip from around the town. I feel I have missed several weeks instead of about six days.

We hear the doctors returning.

"Thanks for coming Chester. I'll try to finish that report in the morning. I need you to get the safe key from Doc and bring that whole envelope over here in the morning so the Judge can read it."

"I'll do it Mr. Dillon."

Next morning, with Kitty's help, I manage to get cleaned up and dressed. After an attempt to stand that failed, I compromise and settle for lying propped up on the bed. I finish the report I had started last night. The Judge shows up a couple of hours later. I hear them in the outer office. Doc introduces the young doctor to Judge Reynolds.

"How's the Marshal doing? I hear he's been pretty sick."

"He's over the worst." That's Kevin, "but there is still a long way to go. He tires easily, so I'd be grateful if you would keep your visit as short as possible and not get him too excited." I laugh to myself. That Irishman speaks his mind even to a Federal Judge.

The door opens and Judge Reynolds walks in. I have met him once or twice before, but never seen him in the courtroom.

"Hello there Marshal." He extends his hand.

"Judge." I acknowledge. "Excuse me for not getting up."

"Don't mention it." He pulls a chair up to the bed.

"I was passing through Dodge on the way back from Denver, so they asked me to stop by and see if you had a case against this man Rathbone. Why don't you go on and tell me about it."

I go through the whole thing. It takes about thirty minutes to recount all the events. I am really tired by the end.

Kevin comes in and is about to tell the Judge to leave.

"Wait, I tell him, and hand him the envelope of papers I have accumulated. "You can sit there and read over that, in case I forgot anything. Careful of that vial of liquid – it was in Rathbone's luggage. It's probably poison." I add.

He sits at the table by the window and opens up the envelope.

Kevin checks my pulse, and shakes his head. "You need to rest a while."

He removes one of my pillows so I have to lie down. I hate this helplessness. I would fight all the attention, but I did make a promise. Doc reminds me of that fact daily.

I doze a little but wake as the Judge starts to get up.

"Well what do you think?"

"I think you have a good case."

"I am worried about keeping the prisoner in my jail. He's been there about a week already. I only have my assistant, and a deputy that the sheriff from Hays sent over for a week or so, I don't want anything to happen."

"I understand. I will arrange to have him transferred. How long before you think you could attend a trial. Probably be in Wichita"

"You'll have to ask Dr. O'Malley. I have no control over that."

Kevin and Doc appear at the door.

He asks them the same question. Kevin answers.

"Difficult to say Judge. It could be six or eight weeks before he's up and around. Longer before he can travel."

"Can't you have the trial here in Dodge?" asks Doc.

"It is possible," says the judge, "but I can foresee many difficulties."

"Marshal I will let you know. Goodbye for now."

Kevin talks to the Judge.

"That vial of liquid was found in Rathbone's bag. I can have my lab analyze it and see if it is the same substance that's making the Marshal sick, I can also have them try to do the same with that knife. I think I will have to go back to Baltimore in about a week and I can take them with me then, if you like, and send you a report."

"I need to consider that Doctor, thank you for your offer."

Kevin is walking the Judge to the door.

I can hear them talking, but I am so tired. I feel the dizziness coming on and start to sweat.

"Doc," I say, "I don't feel so good."

I feel his hand on my wrist, and then on my forehead.

"Kevin" he calls, "I think we need you here."

Vaguely I hear the two physicians talking, then I feel a needle in my arm, followed by sleep.

When I wake it is already dark outside. I see Kevin sitting by a lamp at he table. He is writing something. I lie still, enjoying a few minutes to myself.

He must sense I am awake because it isn't long before he comes over and sits on my bed. Taking my wrist he pauses a moment.

"Feeling better now?"

"Yes thank you Kevin."

"That was my fault, I should never have let you do all that in one morning."

"Mine too but it had to be done. Tell me how much longer is this going to go on. Is this all I am gonna be able to do?"

"No it's going to get better but it's going to be slow. Maybe months before you're back to normal."

The next week passes slowly for me. Chester tells me that two US Marshals came to escort Rathbone to Wichita. I know he is relieved to get rid of that responsibility. Jerry Goodman, the deputy from Hays, comes up to visit me one afternoon. He tells me that the town has been fairly quiet A couple of bar room brawls, one gunfight and a few drunks. A few times I have the dizziness, nausea and other symptoms, but if I remain quiet they are getting fewer and farther between.

Eventually, I guess about ten days have gone by; my physician friends let me get up from the bed and sit by the window. It isn't long after that that Kevin said he has to return to Baltimore. The day before he is due to leave, Doc plans to take him fishing. The weather has been improving and it seems that spring is coming to the Prairie. Early that morning Kevin sticks his head around the door.

"How you feeling this morning Matt?"

"I feel like I need to get out of here."

He checks my pulse, listens to my chest and even sticks a thermometer in my mouth. More than his usual morning routine.

"Doc and I are going fishing," he says when he is done, "would you like to come with us?"

I can't believe he is saying that.

"That would be wonderful. " I can't wait to see the outside of this office.

"OK there will be stipulations. We will set up a place for you to ride in the back of the wagon. I can't let you fish but you can lie around and watch us. No stressful activity allowed."

At this point I would agree to anything.

My two friends load the wagon with fishing gear. They take blankets and quilts and even a couple of pillows. Kevin had set it so I could prop up in the corner behind the drivers seat. I managed to get dressed, took my gun from Doc's desk drawer – I would not go out there without a gun in spite of Doc's objections. Kevin helps me down the stairs and into the back of the wagon. I can't believe how weak my legs feel. He insists I put a blanket over me, as there is still a slight chill in the air.

Kitty arrives with a large picnic basket, which she puts in the back of the wagon. I notice three medical bags stored neatly under the front seat and smile to myself.

"Have fun boys and stay out of trouble," she says as she waves to us. Doc flips the reins and clucks to the team. We move forward.

As we leave Dodge behind I look around. I can imagine how a man feels when he first gets out of prison. Such openness and a feeling of being alive. The ride only takes about forty minutes, even though Doc is taking it slowly.

The two of them unload the fishing gear and set up a campsite. I want to do something but obviously that is not going to be allowed so I sit and wait. Doc comes and collects some of the blankets and pillows and makes a place for me to be comfortable. Kevin helps me from the wagon and I manage to walk over and settle down.

The two doctors set up their poles and I hear their amiable banter. They discuss life in Dodge, several patients they have known and new medical techniques. I listen for a while, but lie back, just watching the few clouds there are, floats across the sky. I must have fallen asleep for a while.

"Hey Matt! Don't you want some lunch?" That's doc. He brings the picnic basket over and the pair of them joins me on the blanket. I even feel hungry for the first time in weeks. Most of the food from the basket gets eaten. They go back to fishing for a while. Neither of them catches much, but I don't think that spoils anyone's enjoyment of the day. Pretty soon we head home. Again Kevin helps me with the stairs to Doc's office. I shall be so happy when I can do that on my own. Kitty comes up to visit and to check how everything went today. The doctors are discussing details of my future care, and Kevin leaves the few remaining vials of medicine in case I need them. He is leaving on the morning train heading east.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20 (Matt)

After Kevin leaves I think we all miss his presence. The place seems empty without him and his cheerful easy-going manner.

Apparently Judge Reynolds had asked him to take the vial and the knife back with him to Baltimore and see if every thing matched up with the poison in my body.

I hear from the Attorney Generals office that, in response to the information Dr. O'Malley had sent them, they will send a temporary Marshal to Dodge for up to six months, they will also give me three months medical leave with full pay. After that I am on my own. Now that has never happened before. Not sure how Kevin organized it.

I think Doc misses Kevin more than the rest of us. It had gotten where the two men discussed cases – other than mine – and exchanged ideas. It also gave Doc a chance to talk medicine with somebody. I think that sometimes he feels a little isolated from the rest of his profession.

I am now able to walk around the room without much problem and decide to try the whole office. Doc seems OK with that – but I am not sure how he will react when I tell him that it's time for me to go down the stairs and see Dodge again. I am tempted to try it one day while he is out making rounds – but remember my promise.

Finally Doc thinks it is time to remove the sutures from my arm. The wound is pretty well healed now although it does get a little painful at times. Just enough to remind me that Rathbone is still waiting to go to trial.

About a week later I get a letter from Judge Reynolds. It says they plan to hold the trial in Wichita, and give a date about four weeks from now. He wants me to be there and to bring all the information I had gathered.

They also want Doc to be there seeing as how he witnessed the dying confession of Jeb Eastman, the gunslinger.

Doc is still not convinced that I will be fit enough to make the trip in time, but having come this far, there has to be a way. I just have to work on getting some strength back in my legs. I am now up to ten laps around the whole office. I talk to him about it one evening.

"Look Doc, maybe you just like keeping me up here for the company, but I really need to get moving a little more. It's only three weeks until the trial. I have to be there to make sure we get Rathbone convicted."

"I know Matt I am just scared of what is going to happen once you get down there on the streets of Dodge."

"I'm a bit scared too doc, but I have to make a move sometime. Its been several days now since I needed any of that medicine and I'm beginning to feel more my usual self."

He rubs his hand across his face and pulls on his ear.

"OK Matt, tomorrow morning if you still feel up to it we'll give it a try."

I go to bed pleased at the prospect.

In the morning Doc goes through the now familiar routine of listening to my heart and checking my pulse. He enters his report on the chart Kevin had started.

"OK" he says" you seem fine to me. Lets go."

I grab my coat off the hook and head for the door. No badge and no gun.

It looks a long way down those stairs. I take the rail in my right hand and Doc is on my left. I am thinking that I miss Kevin's strength, but I know I have do this for myself so that I can make it to Wichita. Slowly, step at a time, finally I reach the bottom. I turn and grin at Doc.

We head towards the Long Branch, maybe I can surprise Kitty. By the time we get there I am getting tired, but we go inside and I sit at "our table". Clem is behind the bar.

"Great to see you up and about marshal, can I get you something?"

"Two coffees would be good," I say indicating Doc and myself.

Kitty must have heard us, she comes down the stairs

"Matt its good to see you, but are you ok to be walking around Dodge"

"It's fine Kitty I have the good doctor with me."

The coffee tastes good, a relief after my physicians brew.

We finish and sit and talk.

After a while Doc gets up from the table. "That's enough for one day," he says looking at me, "we need to head back now."

"Doc why don't you just let me stay here. I'd be much more comfortable than in your office. That way you can have your bed back."

He thinks about it. He knows I would rather be spending my nights with Kitty.

"OK Matt but you have taken all the exercise you need for today. I'm going to see you up those stairs and into bed."

"Thanks Doc. You know that if I'm going to make that trial, I have to be stronger than I am now."

Going up the stairs is a new problem. I take it slowly. I get about halfway and feel my heart jumping again. Not now, Doc will have me back in his office. I stop a minute. I feel his hand searching for my wrist.

"I'll be OK in a minute Doc."  
>He calls Clem over. He gets on one side of me and signals the barkeep to get on the other. Between them they help me the rest of the way. I finish up on the bed in Kitty's room. He opens my shirt and gets his stethoscope from one jacket pocket and the box with the syringe and a vial of medicine from the other. He reaches for his spectacles.<p>

Now the dizziness and nausea are taking me over.

"Help me get his coat off Kitty." I hear.

Doc pushes up my shirtsleeve, and I feel the needle enter my arm. Gradually the dizziness and nausea subside and my heartbeat returns to normal.

"Doc, please don't stop me. I have to be at that trial."

"I understand, I'll keep doing what I can to help you. You have to rest now." He sits in the chair and watches. I think I sleep.

When I wake Kitty is sitting there.

"I can't believe that happened." I tell her. "I have to get stronger, its only three weeks to the trial."

I go to sit up.

"Wait on Doc" says Kitty. "He'll be back soon."

She bent down and put her arms round my neck and we kissed.

"We'll get through this, Cowboy."

She lies down beside me.

I must have been asleep a while. Doc is here. He takes my wrist,

Apparently he's happy with that.

"OK Matt you can sit up now, slowly."

That goes OK. I swing my feet to the floor.

Eventually I stand and walk across to the big chair.

"Doc what is going to happen? Why can't I get over this?"

"Quit feeling sorry for yourself Matt. Kevin said there would be good days and there would be setbacks. We'll try again tomorrow."

That's a new attitude for him, but I am only too willing to go along with it.

The next few days go a lot better. I stay at Kitty's, and in five days I can walk the length of Front Street and back. I stop by the jail one afternoon and meet my temporary replacement. It is difficult to walk into my office and see someone else at my desk. His name is Andy McIntyre. I have never met him before, but have heard of him. We shake hands, and introduce ourselves. He is a dark haired man, probably about ten years older than myself. He is a good bit shorter than I am, but has an air of confidence about him that is unmistakable.

"It's good to see that you're back on your feet Matt. I heard you were pretty sick."

"Yeh, I must admit that I didn't feel too good there for a while. I'm grateful to you for watching over Dodge for me."

"It's been pretty quiet since I've been here. I need to tell you something Matt, there are some rumors going around."

We are sitting at the small table in the office, drinking coffee that I can tell Chester made.

"That man Rathbone you arrested, he has friends. He still wants you out of the way. I hear he figures that if he can prevent you from testifying at his trial, he will have a better chance of getting the case dismissed, or at worst only getting a short sentence. We all know he runs an illegal business, and I know several Law officers that have tried to find something they can prove against him. It always seems that witnesses disappear or refuse to testify, so up till now no one has been able to prove anything. You need to watch your back, Marshal.

"Thanks for the information Andy. I'll do what I can."

"I see you are not wearing a gun, Matt. Maybe you should rethink that. Also Miss Kitty, down at the Long Branch, I'm thinking they might try to use her to get at you. I have been watching, so far I haven't seen anything suspicious going on, but I know these people are ruthless so be careful. If I hear anything I'll let you know.

"Thanks Andy," I say getting up to leave

Oh there is some mail here for you. He hands me three envelopes. One looks like my paycheck. The other two are just wanted posters and the like. I hand them back to the Marshal. "You might need these."

I leave the jail and walk down towards the bank, opening the envelope as I go. I can hardly believe they are paying me to be on sick leave. I do need to get my money and pay Chester. I also need to go by Doc's office and pick up my badge and gun.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 (Matt)

I walk up to Doc's for my daily appointment with him. He just got back from making his rounds.

I know the routine pretty well by now. I sit on the exam table and undo my shirt. He puts on his spectacles, gets out his watch and takes my wrist. Then he puts the stethoscope in his ears and listens for several minutes. Satisfied, he removes his glasses and gives me a half smile,

"Well Matt I would never have believed it, but that is the fifth day in a row that I haven't heard any irregular heartbeats. You are the luckiest man I know."

"By golly Doc, you mean I'm fine?" I can hardly believe it. "Are you sure?"

He chuckles, "Of course I'm sure. Look at the records we've been keeping."

He shows me the thick set of notes that Kevin started. The last page of entries is in Doc's neat hand. He has columns of numbers that mean little to me, but the last column has a zero for the last five entries – just like he said.

"Remember that Kevin said he thought your body would get rid of that poison in about six weeks, and looks like he got it right. He also said there was a chance that there could have been some damage to your heart muscle and you need to give yourself another six weeks so that it has a chance to heal. You probably feel better, but you need to continue to take it easy. Rest up some during the day, and no physical exertion, just like you've been doing. Kevin got you that three months leave because he believed you would need it. So do yourself a favor and take advantage of it. The good news for you is you don't have to check in with me every day. Just be sure and let me know if you get to feeling ill again."

I fix my shirt and walk over to his desk.

"I need to get my gun and badge," I tell him.

"It's in the bottom drawer there. I hope you are not planning to go back to marshaling."

"No, Doc, but there's a lot of miles between here and Wichita and I'd feel a lot safer with a gun on my hip."

I gather my belongings and go to leave

"See you later Doc, and thanks."

I have to tell Kitty the good news.

Kitty wants to come with me to Wichita. Since Andy told me to be careful, I am worried about her traveling with me. I know she is planning for us to take the train, but I'm more in favor of taking my horse and leaving Dodge quietly one evening. Of course Moss has the big buckskin turned out to pasture right now. Doc saw to that by telling him it would be many weeks before I needed a horse again. I need to try and talk to Kitty about it. Maybe I can take her to dinner this evening.

I head towards the Long Branch. Kitty is behind the bar checking the stock with Sam. I go up to the bar and ask her to come and talk with me for a minute.

I go sit at the back table. In a few minutes she comes over and sits next to me

"What's up Matt? You alright?" A worried look comes across her face for a minute.

"I'm fine Kitty, just wondered if you'd like to come have dinner with me."

"I'd love to. Give me five minutes to finish up with Sam. Would you like some coffee?"

'No thanks, I'll just wait."

We manage to find a quiet table at Delmonico's. I tell her about my conversation with Andy McIntyre. Her first thoughts were for me, it took me a while to convince her that she also needs to be careful.

"Please Kitty, be careful, don't be going off by yourself, and make sure Sam keeps that shot gun handy. I don't suppose you would consider hiding out somewhere for a week or so."

"I am more worried about you," she says "but I will be careful."

" I know you won't like this, but I don't think we should travel to Wichita together. It makes too much of an easy target. If I had a choice I would prefer you to go visit your friends in St. Louis, and let me come join you after the trial."

"And just what do you think I'd be doing, not knowing what was happening to you. I don't think that is going to work, Matt Dillon"

I can see the anger rising in her blue eyes, and know I will have to think of another way to protect her. Now that I have my gun back I feel I can do a good job at that. Maybe we can both take the train, I can't risk losing Kitty again.

"I do have some good news Kitty," I tell her trying to change the subject. "Doc says my heartbeat is all back to normal, has been for five days now."

"Oh Matt that's wonderful, so you're all well again?"

Well he says I still have to take it easy for another six weeks just in case there has been any damage, it will need that time to heal. I'm afraid that means … well…"

Kitty smiles, "That's not the most important thing to me Matt. I am so grateful that you are still alive."

Later I walk her back to the Long Branch. I have my arm across her back.

Doc was right, I am a lucky man.

I leave Kitty at the Long Branch and head up to the Lucky Lady. I need to find Slim Beecham and remind him about the deal we had made.

The place is much quieter than when I was last there. It doesn't look like much has gone on since Rathbone was arrested. I can see him working on something at the back of the saloon.

"Beecham!"

"Oh Hi Marshal. Haven't seen you around in a while."

"No I guess you haven't," I answer. "Did you get a notification of the trial?"

"Yes I did. Marshal. If I go to testify at that trial, Rathbone's men will kill me before I even get to Wichita."

"What if I travel with you?"

"Then they would probably kill both of us."

"I'm sorry you feel that way because I intend for you to be at that trial. I am not risking Rathbone walking away from this. Remember what I told you earlier? I meant it. If you cooperate I'll do all I can to keep you out of prison. So I guess you better decide who you fear the most. I will track you down if I have to. If you travel with me to Wichita I will do my best to protect both of us."

"There's still afterwards. Even if you get him convicted and he goes to prison, he still has very powerful friends who would come after me."

"I guess you'll have to risk that. Doesn't look like you'll have much of a job here anyway. You could go anywhere." I pause to let him consider his options.

"You need to think about it. I plan to leave in a few days, so let me know what you want to do. I'll be around."

The Long Branch is pretty busy tonight, and it's still early in the evening. I take the back stairs up to Kitty's suite. I didn't get to rest up this afternoon and now I'm tired.

I know Kitty won't be up here for quite a while. Business at the Long Branch often goes on till the early hours.

I take off my boots and lie on the bed. I am thinking about what I can do with Slim Beecham. By rights I should arrest him for his involvement in the scheme to murder me, but I would much rather use him to get Rathbone put away for a long time. Next thing I know Kitty is waking me.

"Hey there cowboy, you gonna sleep in your clothes all night?"

I must just have dozed off, I notice she already has her nightgown on. I manage, with her help, to get out of my street clothes, but don't remember anymore more till daylight comes through the window.

NOTE

I get the feeling that this story has taken on a life of its own and is getting much longer than I originally intended. I know where it is going but have one more detour in mind. The question is should I let it take its own course, or head directly to the finish? Any opinions welcome. Thanks.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

The Trial is due to start today. Since they won't need me for a few days, I plan for us to take the train to Wichita in about two days time. I tell Kitty to be getting her stuff packed. As for me I just need to take my 'Sunday Jacket' and pick up a couple of clean shirts from the laundry.

Out of habit I walk down to the jail. I see Andy sitting at the desk - my desk- reading some wanted posters and drinking coffee. I really feel bad that it is not me sitting there. Have I become so possessive of my job that I cannot bear to see someone else doing it? Even though Andy has done a good job thus far in putting down fights, protecting a gold shipment and even taking on some gunslinger who, I think, was looking for me, I still feel it should be me there. Maybe this is what Kitty means. One day I am going to have to make a choice, and either way, the answer is going to be painful. I go on in.

"Hi Matt," he greets me as I come through the door. "There's some fresh coffee on the stove, help yourself. You just missed Chester; he went down to the livery to get my horse. I got a message from some old rancher by the name of Zachary West. He thinks someone is rustling his cattle."

"Don't worry too much, I tell him, "That happens at least every six months. Usually it turns out to be some of his rotten fencing got knocked down and several head wander off. Of course you have to check it out anyway. I came to ask you a favor. I need to persuade Slim Beecham that he has to come to Wichita to testify against Rathbone. Right now he is more scared of that little crook than he is of me. I may have to threaten to arrest him and take him with me. The problem is with me being on medical leave, I'm not sure I can do that. If it comes to it I may need to get you to arrest him. Not sure I could legally escort him either, so I may need you to deputize Chester. I'm still hoping I can persuade him to come voluntarily, and then of course I won't need your help."

He thinks a few seconds before answering. "Whatever you need me to do, Matt, just let me know. Maybe you should get Chester to go with you anyway, just as a precaution."

Now that's a good idea I hadn't thought of. Kitty is going to want to go round the stores and everything in Wichita, and I am going to be tied up at the trial. He could certainly keep an eye out for her safety. I know he doesn't like to carry a gun, but just to have someone else around would be good. At least on the train he could keep a rifle handy.

Chester enters and sees me. "Good to see you Mr. Dillon."

"Thanks Chester. I'm glad to see Andy here's been keeping you busy."

The temporary Marshal gets up to leave. "Guess I'll see you later Matt, just let me know what you need me to do." He gets a rifle from the rack

"I filled your canteen and hung it on the saddle, Mr. McIntyre," Chester tells him. "Hope you have an easy trip."

I watch him swing up into the saddle – that should be me.

Chester is pouring himself some coffee, " Another cup for you Mr. Dillon?"

No thanks I tell him. With just the two of us in the office, it feels for a minute like things are as they were.

"Chester, I may need to ask you a favor." I tell him about Beecham, and the train ride to Wichita, and about watching over Kitty while I am at the trial.

"Mr. Dillon, you know I will do whatever I can to help. Just let me know."

"Thanks, " I say, just a small word but I really mean it.

The rest of the day is quiet; I get my rest in the afternoon, and see Andy return in the early evening.

Next morning I head along to the Lucky Lady to find Slim Beecham. He is still there.

"Have you come to any decision?" I ask him.

"I am just so scared of what is going to happen to me if I come with you."

"You're coming anyway, even if I have to arrest you and take you with me in handcuffs." I couldn't help thinking how Kitty would take to that idea. Your choice is to get a ticket on that train and travel as a free man. At least you have a chance that way.

He paces the floor for a while.

"I guess you don't leave me any choice Marshal."

"I can keep you safe once we are in Wichita by putting you under arrest and placing you under the protection of the Marshals supervising the trial. Of course if you want me to help you out some you will have to testify about what went on between you and Eli Rathbone."

"I understand." He becomes quite sullen.

"Now, when we get on that train, you find a seat in the same carriage, but stay away from me. Pretend you don't know me. Best that way for both of us. I'll see you at the train depot at noon. Be there." I tell him. Hopefully I have him scared into doing it.

I walk down to the jail. Andy tells me I was right about the cattle rustling. Now I need him to do me a favor and make out an arrest warrant for Slim Beecham. That way I can turn him over to the Marshals Service in Wichita. I tell Andy that I have decided to take Chester along, if that's all right with him.

Next I have to find Chester and tell him he is coming to Wichita with us.

Finally around noon I head down to the train depot. I see Beecham ahead of me. He keeps looking round nervously, but goes ahead and buys a ticket as I had told him to do. Now I just have to hope that he shows up tomorrow.

Doc comes by the Long Branch around lunchtime; He tells me he would like to see Kitty and me in his office later that afternoon. I can't help wonder what he has in store for me now.

"Nothing too bad Matt," he says. "Just want to make sure everything is OK before you leave town."

Kitty and I are sitting by Doc's desk, facing him. "How have you been Matt?" he asks "I haven't seen you around in a few days."

I tell him I have been doing fine, no problem whatsoever.

"Now hold up there Cowboy," Kitty joins the conversation. "Doc I am concerned that he gets so tired. The other night he was just passed out on the bed. Hardly woke up enough to get his clothes off."

He looks at me, "Undo your shirt and sit on the table." He listens to my heart for several minutes.

"As far as I can tell everything is doing fine," he assures her. "Kevin did say that it would be a good while before he gets his strength back." We go back to the desk. He hands a small case with a syringe and a vial of medicine to Kitty.

"Now Kitty," he says, "put this in your purse. I don't think Matt is going to need it, but if he does there is a doctor Wilkins there in Wichita who can give it to him." He hands her an envelope. "It's a brief note explaining things for him. If you can't find Dr. Wilkins, you can pour this in a little water and get your big lawman here to drink it. It will taste pretty bad and not be so effective, but it will be better than nothing. I should be in Wichita about four days after you. I am still waiting on Bill Forbes wife. She is going to give birth any minute now, so I'm not leaving town. Just remember Matt that trial is going to take a lot out of you so get as much rest as you can." With that he lets us leave.

The train leaves at ten o'clock next morning. We pull out of Dodge with all four of us on board.


	23. Chapter 23

_Like the road sign says 'detour ahead'. Just let me know if it gets a little too far off track._

Chapter 23

I am sitting to the rear of the carriage with Kitty. Beecham is located several rows in front. Chester is off to one side. He is carrying a rifle. Kitty is a little distressed by the fact that I am wearing a gun again, but I tell her it is mostly for my own protection so she accepts it.

It's about a six-hour ride into Wichita. I think I fall asleep by about the third hour. Chester tells me later that Beecham tried to leave the train at a small crossroads stop along the way, but he was ready for that and persuaded him, with the aid of the rifle, to stay on board.

Remarkably there are no other problems at all. When we arrive in Wichita I send Chester with Kitty to the hotel, and take Beecham down to the Marshal's office. I hand him and the warrant over to them. I explain that he is going to testify at the trial and needs to be kept under close guard for his own safety as much as anything else. I also tell them where I am staying. I am sure the prosecuting attorney will need to talk to me.

Fortunately I make it back to the Palace Hotel, just as Kitty and Chester have checked in. I had already booked two rooms next to each other so it is going to work out fine.

For me it has been a long day. Kitty wants to get something to eat. I am really too tired to bother with that, so I send the two of them off to find supper.

I guess the stress of getting everything to work out, has played on me some. Now that it is over I just want to sleep. Kitty comes back later to find me, once again, lying on the bed in street clothes having managed to remove only my boots. I am beginning to think that Kevin was right, it is going to take me a full three months before I am ready to work again.

Next morning I wake to find Kitty up and dressed.

"Are you sure you're all right Matt?" she asks. "You were pretty much out of it last night. I had to get Chester to help me get you undressed." I have no memory of that. "And you never told me you were escorting that man Beecham."

"It was the only way to get him here Kitty. I have turned him over to the Marshals office, so he is not my problem anymore."

"Well its bad enough that you have to be testifying at a trial when you are supposed to be on medical leave, but then you are escorting a prisoner as well."

"Please don't get mad at me Kitty. I had no choice. Besides he wasn't a prisoner, he was technically not placed under arrest until I got him here."

" I am worried that you are trying to do too much, that's all."

"I feel just fine this morning. I think that in another day or so I am going to be involved with the trial, so this day is for us."

I tell Chester he has the morning off, but to check with me after lunch. Then Kitty and I head out together to get breakfast. I know she wants to shop in several of the stores that sell fabrics, dresses and millinery. I am quite content to follow her around. I watch her choose fabrics, and try on a variety of dresses and hats. I see how beautiful she looks in whatever she wears. I notice other men's eyes following her. How she talks to people, how she conducts business, the confidence and ability of my woman impresses everyone she meets. I don't tire of watching her. How could I not give her what she really wants, a man who's always by her side and does not run the risk of being killed by every stranger who arrives in town. And then I think of my office and how I felt seeing Andy sitting at my desk. I can't convince myself to give up that Badge either. How can a man balance all these things?

It's so good to spend a little time alone with my woman without all the folks of Dodge watching. I can walk beside her with my arm around her waist, and not be concerned about folks gossiping. Of course I do have to stay alert for the possibility that someone else may be watching, but that is second nature to a lawman.

After about a dozen stops at different stores, Kitty suggests we eat lunch. I'm not really hungry but don't hesitate to agree. She had spotted a little restaurant earlier in the day so we go there. We are seated at a small table along one side of the establishment. We talk and laugh and I can hold her hand without concern for who is watching. This is a good day, with the right choices my life could be like this. I am ready for a second round of shopping after we eat, but of course she insists that we go back to the hotel so I can rest. Not so bad if this incredible lady would lie down next to me.

On the way back we meet Chester. We have ridden into Wichita before but I don't think we ever had time to look around, and he has been enjoying himself. I ask him to come by the hotel in an hour or so in case Kitty wants to go shopping some more.

I lie on the bed, and am just dozing off when I hear a knock on the door. I reach for my gun from the holster hanging on the bedpost.

"Who is it?" I hear Kitty call out

"Marshal Patterson, from the court house. I need to speak with Marshal Dillon." I hear her open the door a little. Obviously she relaxes as she sees his badge

"I'm sorry," she tells him, "the Marshal is resting right now. Doctor's orders. Why don't you come back in a couple of hours?"

I smile to myself, Kitty will stand her ground. However, I feel sorry for the lawman.

"It's OK kitty, I'm not asleep."

Reluctantly she lets him in.

"Lester Patterson, ma'am." he introduces himself, tipping his hat to Kitty.

"Kitty Russell," she replies in a not too friendly tone.

He looks at me, "Matt Dillon," I tell him by way of introduction.

"Sorry to disturb you, Marshal" he says. "The attorney wanted you to come down to the court house so he could discuss the case with you."

I start to get up, but kitty comes and takes charge.

"He'll be there after he rests up for a couple of hours."

"Well ma'am they're kinda waiting on him now".

"I'll be OK Kitty," I tell her. Chester should be back in a few minutes. "Why don't you take him and go finish your shopping? I'll meet you back here afterwards."

She starts to object.

"It'll be alright Kitty, this is the reason I am here." I get up from the bed and get my hat and my gun. I kiss her on the cheek.

"You be careful Matt," she says to me with that look in her eyes.

"Don't worry I'll be back soon and then I'll have time to rest up before dinner." I take the envelope with all my notes for the case and follow the Marshal.

As we start down the stairs I see Chester entering the lobby. I stop and tell him not to let Kitty out of his sight.

The Federal Courthouse building is bigger than anything we have in Dodge. I follow the Marshal down several hallways till we stop in front of a door. He knocks and we enter.

There is an older gray haired gentleman seated behind a large desk. He introduces himself as Bertram Miles and he will be presenting the case against Eli Rathbone. He tells me he has already talked with Slim Beecham so he has some of the story. He wants to hear my version.

I try to recount accurately everything that happened from the time I left Dodge to take the prisoner to Hays to the gunfight with Eastman. I hand him the envelope with all my notes. I tell him about the knife and the vial that the Judge gave to Kevin to analyze. He tells me knows about that already.

He wants me to swear to the accuracy of my notes. I have no problem with that; he also wants to keep them. I tell him he can but I need a written receipt for them. He stiffens a little, reminding me that he is the attorney, but I in turn remind him that sometimes things get lost and I am handing over responsibility for their care.

He starts to look over my hand written papers and asks me questions about some points. I have been here over two hours now and start to feel tired. He keeps on looking at page after page, asking me questions. Eventually I have to tell him I need a break. I can come back tomorrow.

He looks at me, "You know Marshal when this trial starts there is a good chance you will be giving evidence for several hours."

"I am aware of that and will certainly do my best, but right now I need to go back to my hotel."

"I understand Marshal." He calls for Lester Patterson to escort me from the building. Just as well I think I would get lost in this place.

I leave him at the courthouse entrance and head towards the hotel. I haven't even gone half way when I hear gunfire close by. Instinctively I turn around looking for the source. There is a cross street just in front of me. A couple of cowboys are on horseback, riding in circles and firing in the air. I cross an alley to get closer so I can better see what's happening. I don't see the gunman on the roof with a rifle. I just feel the bullet burn into my chest.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24 (narrator)

The force of the bullet knocks the Marshal to the ground. Two men come out of doorways and drag him back into the alley. The commotion caused by the cowboys gets everyone's attention. No one notices what's going on in the alley.

By the time they are hidden from the street the gunfire has stopped. The cowboys have ridden away.

'Is he dead, Jethro? The taller man asks.

I don't think so but he's bleeding pretty bad. If we just knock him out and leave him back here he'll probably bleed to death before anyone finds him. We can't fire a gun now, someone will come to investigate.

The one called Jethro raises his gun but doesn't fire. Instead he uses the butt to beat the half conscious lawman over the head. "That should keep him quiet for a while." They drop him to the ground. Just for good measure he lands a vicious kick at the lawman's chest.

"We have to do a good job on this, else we'll be answering to the boss."

They satisfy themselves that the man on the ground is going to remain quiet for a long time. There are a few old cartons at the back of the alley. Probably trash from one of the stores. They drag him behind those. Then they calmly walk back to the street, mount horses tied up at a nearby hitching rail and slowly make their way out of town.

Kitty and Chester get back to the hotel. Chester helps her store the several packages in the room, then they head down to the lobby for some refreshment. They both hear the gunfire out on the street. Chester goes to look out the doors of the hotel and sees the cowboys firing into the air. He comes back and tells Kitty it is just a couple of drunks letting off steam. She is a little concerned that Matt was not back yet. She knows he would be tired by now. Chester has some coffee and she has tea.

"Chester, I think we should stroll down to that court house and see if he is on his way."

"Whatever you say Miss Kitty, I'm sure he'll be here any minute, but we can keep an eye out for him."  
>They arrive at the courthouse and see no sign of Dodge City's Lawman.<p>

Kitty sees the Marshal that came to the room earlier that afternoon. He is standing just inside the main door of the courthouse. She goes up to him and asks how much longer Marshal Dillon will be.

"He left over an hour ago," he tells her.

Now she is worried.

"Maybe we passed him on the way down here," offers Chester

"I would have seen him," replies Kitty. Now she is sure this is not right.

"Marshal Patterson, something has happened. I just know it."

"Well now Miss Russell, he could have stopped of at a saloon or anywhere along the way. I think it is too early to worry."

She looks at him with a determination in those blue eyes

"Maybe you think I am worrying about nothing, but I know he would come straight back to the hotel. We need to get some people together to look for him. If you can't do that, I will."

He relents and agrees to get some deputies. Meanwhile he wants her to go back to the hotel and check.

Patterson gets four men from the courthouse and has them working their way up both sides of the street towards the hotel.

They check every saloon, store and alley along the way. When they get to the hotel, kitty is waiting on them. By now she is frantic.

"No you don't understand, Marshal, he definitely would have come straight here. There is no way he would have stopped off somewhere. Something has happened to him."

She is so emphatic that the lawman begins to take her seriously. Chester reinforces Kitty's words.

"It wouldn't be like Mr. Dillon to stop off in a saloon or anywhere else. He should be here."

There was a stage arriving further down the street, one of the deputies turns to watch, but the others start to retrace their steps. About two blocks from the courthouse one of the men stops, he is studying the dirt path leading into an alleyway.

"Look Marshal, lots of recent foot prints here, could have been some kind of a struggle." Patterson bends down to take a closer look. He notices what could be drag marks leading towards the end of the alley. There is a pile of old packing boxes there. He walks towards them. As he gets close he sees something that makes him move faster. The deputies come to join him.

He bends down to look at the battered figure lying there. "We need a doctor," he says.

"Doc Wilkins left town this morning, he had some calls to make, said he wouldn't be back till late tonight."

"This man can't wait that long"

"I think there was a doctor on that stage that just arrived. At least there was a man with a medical bag."

"Well go see if you can find him, and hurry."

Kitty had seen the men stop at the alley.

"Chester I think they have found him," she said with dread in her voice.

"Now you stay here Miss Kitty, let me go check."

"No I am coming with you." When they reach the alley the Marshal tries to stop her from going any further.

"He's pretty badly hurt," he tells her. "One of my men has gone to find a doctor. I think you should go back to the hotel."

She looks at him, then pushes past to run to the limp form on the ground.

"Matt!" she cries, picking up his hand. It seems forever, but another figure is breaking through the crowd that is gathering.

"Let me through," she hears, the voice is familiar, but her eyes are so full of tears that at first she does not recognize the tall, red headed man standing beside her.

"Kitty," he exclaims, and then he sees the man on the ground, and realizes who it is. Kitty looks at him, "Oh Kevin!" she wants to hug him but knows he has more important things to do than comfort her. He takes the hand Kitty is holding and checks for a pulse. Then he gets one of the men to help roll the big lawman on to his back. He sees the amount of blood on the ground. The right side of his face is bruised and bleeding. Ripping Matt's shirt open he finds the bullet wound.

"Open my bag up for me Kitty, there's a large bandage underneath all the other stuff. Get it out for me." She finds it and hands it to him. He places it over the wound then takes Kitty's hand and presses it in position.

"Keep pressure here," he says." Don't let go." He knows that giving her something to do will help keep her calm.

He gets his stethoscope from the bag and listens for heart sounds. They are there, but faint. He notices the bruising over the ribs and can feel that there is a broken bone or two there. The head wound is bad, he lifts Matt's eyelids to check his pupils.

" Who's in charge here?" Patterson steps forward and introduces himself.

" I need to get him somewhere I can operate. I have to get that bullet out before he bleeds to death." O'Malley tells him.

"Doc Wilkins is out of town, but I think the sheriff has a key to his office."

"That's fine. We need a stretcher to move him."

"I'll take care of it." He organizes the deputies. It is not long before the stretcher arrives. Kevin directs four of the men and with care Dillon is taken to the doctors office. Kevin is there every step of the way. He is now maintaining pressure on the wound. He talks to Chester.

"You know my other bag, the bigger one. It is on it's way to the hotel with my luggage from the stage. Can you find it and bring it here, please? Kitty would you bring that bag along for me?" He points to the one on the ground. Wilkins office is only a short distance from the alley. The Sheriff is there to meet them. He unlocks the door. "The Doctor leaves me a key in case anything happens while he is gone," he explains. " I know he won't mind you using whatever you need."

They carefully place the Dodge City Marshal on the exam table.

The Irishman is still trying to keep Kitty busy. He has her looking in the cupboards for bandages and surgical instruments. He also needs some alcohol.

Patterson takes the Marshal's gun and examines it. It had not been fired. He replaces it in the holster, then at the doctors request removes the gun belt and hangs it on a peg by the door.

I'm going to post a deputy outside the door," he tells the Doctor. "I'll be back later."

Chester arrives with the second medical bag.

"Thanks Chester, come here and press on this for me would you? I need to get some instruments ready." He opens his bag and removes some clamps and forceps.

Kitty has found a drawer where Dr. Wilkins keeps his instruments, and Kevin goes to her and selects some probes. He looks at Kitty and sees the tears rolling down her cheeks. He puts his arm around her. "Come on now Kitty," he says soothingly "I am going to need your help."

"I'm sorry Kevin, I just knew something was going to happen. He was so busy looking out for me that he forgot about himself."

"Is Galen here in town?"

"He's coming, but he was waiting on a baby."  
>She takes a handkerchief, dries her eyes and tries to recover her composure.<p>

"Take these instruments for me and clean them in some alcohol. I think I see a bottle in that medicine cabinet. There's a bowl over there on the dresser."

The Irishman returns to the table where Matt is lying. He is wishing Adams were here. He knows the older physician has had a lot more experience removing bullets than he has. This one is not in a good place. It entered just below the Marshal's right collar bone. It is probably really close to the lung. He knows he has no other choice than to remove it. He checks the head wound. It runs from the hairline to the temple and then back behind the ear. It's rather deep and will need suturing. For now a bandage will have to do.

He is grateful that Dillon is unconscious. He cuts the blood soaked shirt away from the marshal's chest. Leaving Kitty to clean the area he rolls up his sleeves and washes his hands. He returns to the table and his patient. Picking up a probe he carefully inserts it into the wound. Slowly, deeper he tries to follow the track in search of the slug. Blood continues to well up from the wound. Both Kitty and Chester are watching his every move. It is ten minutes before he feels the metal bullet. It just missed the lung, but then got deflected by a rib, and now lies behind that delicate organ. Somehow he must avoid doing more damage.

"Got it!" he exclaims. "Pass me the bullet forceps Kitty." Carefully, so carefully, he edges the instrument along the same track as the probe. Matt stirs and groans. The forceps need a wider path than the probe.

"Chester try to hold him still for me." He can't stop now; he'd lose the bullet and have to start again.

There it is, he manages to grasp the small piece of metal. Slowly he starts to remove it. Matt starts to pull against him. Kitty tries to get through to him. He hears her talking softly to him

"Easy cowboy, try to hang on a minute, Kevin's almost done."

Eventually he throws the forceps and bullet into a bowl. Then he leans on to the table, lets out a long sigh and closes his eyes for a second. Gathering his composure, he cleans and sutures the wound.

He still has the scalp laceration and the broken ribs to treat, but takes a break.

Kitty looks around. "Chester see if you can get that stove going, I'll make us some coffee."

She comes up to the Irishman. "What are his chances?" she asks, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"He's lost a lot of blood, I'm sure he'll have a concussion from that head injury. Then of course the broken ribs don't help. I don't think we'll know for a few days."

She goes to Matt's side and takes his hand in hers." I'm here cowboy," she says softly. There is no response. Kevin sees the tears escaping from her blue eyes.

"You know I don't give up, don't you Kitty? I pulled him through against the odds before. I'm certainly planning to do it again."

"Oh Kevin." he holds her to him, and feels the sobs shaking her whole body.

Chester has got the fire in the stove going. He fills the coffee pot and sets it to heat.

Eventually the sobs subside and Kevin turns her lose. Now see if you can find me some large bandages.

"Come and help me Chester, I need to raise him up a little so I can wrap those ribs." They manage to sit the unconscious man up a little so the doctor can get to his chest. He binds the affected ribs. As he tightens the bandage the marshal groans.

"Yes, I know that hurts," says Kevin, "but it won't do any good unless it's tight." He doesn't really think his patient hears him.


	25. Chapter 25

Chap 25

By now the coffee is ready and they all stand round looking at the man on the table. The hot cups feel good in their hands.  
>"How come you arrived in Wichita at the right time," Kitty asks him.<p>

"The court wanted me to come and give the analysis report on the knife and vial of liquid. I figured you all would be here, and came a little early so we could get together. This is not what I had in mind." He turns to Chester,

"I want you to take Kitty back to the hotel." He takes a small envelope from the larger of the two medical bags. "Get her to drink this, she needs to get some sleep. Don't worry I am going to stay right here with Matt. If anything changes I'll send someone to get you."

At that point the door opens and Marshal Patterson comes in.

"How is he Doctor," he asks.

"I managed to remove the bullet but he lost a lot of blood. There is also that head injury. We won't know much for a few days I'm afraid. He certainly won't be coming to the court house anytime soon."

"I have posted a deputy outside the door, someone will be there round the clock."

"It's a bit late now," Kitty is angry, "shame no-one thought of protecting him sooner. You just don't know what he's been through already because of this case."

"Come on now Kitty, please go back to the hotel with Chester and get some rest. I'll be right here with Matt. "

"I'll get someone to escort you back," says the Marshal

He calls one of the deputies over and gives instructions.

Chester and Kitty leave.

"Is there anything you need, Doctor?" The Marshal asks

"I don't believe so, thank you all the same."

O'Malley is left alone with his patient. He gets his stethoscope and listens to his patient's heart. He does not like what he hears, but then the man has lost a lot of blood. He decides to just ignore it for now. Meantime he sets up instruments to suture the head injury.

Chester and Kitty arrive safely at the hotel. Chester escorts her to the room and prepares the sleeping draught.

"Here now Miss Kitty, the Doctor wants you to take this and get some rest. I need to see you drink it down."

Kitty is too drained to argue.

"I will be right next door Miss Kitty, just knock on the wall if you need me. Otherwise…"

"Please Chester I don't want to be alone."

"That's fine Miss Kitty, I'll sleep on this here couch. I'll go next door and clean up a bit while you get ready for bed."

He returns fifteen minutes later, with the rifle in his hand. Kitty is already curled up half asleep.

"Don't you worry about Mr. Dillon," he says quietly, "Dr. O'Malley will see to it that he's gonna be fine."

Meantime The Irishman is suturing Dodge City's Lawman. The head wound is deep. The lawman stirs a time or two in response to the suture needle, but Kevin thinks it unwise to give him pain medicine with the possibility of a concussion.

He is about half way through when the door opens and a man about his own age, dressed in the manner of a riverboat gambler, comes in.

"Hi Doctor," he says, my name's Edgar Wilkins. I saw the sheriff down the street and he told me what happened. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"Kevin O'Malley," he introduces himself. "I think I have everything under control now." He finishes suturing. Wilkins pours two glasses of whisky and brings one to him.

"Here you look like you could do with this."

Kevin accepts, "Thanks"

"How is your patient doing?"

"He's lost a lot of blood from a bullet in the chest. He has some fractured ribs and probably a concussion."

"Doesn't sound good."

"No I'm afraid not."

The two men sit talking for a while, and then Wilkins goes to lie down on a cot at the back of the room.

"Call me if you need anything," he tells Kevin

O'Malley pulls a chair up to the table where Matt lies. He gets out pencil and paper from his bag and makes some notes. It is just part of his scientific training to keep a record of everything. He checks Matt's pulse and temperature and looks at the dressing over the chest wound. Once again he listens to his heart sounds. At least he doesn't seem any worse.

"Come on Matt," he says quietly, "you have to wake up for Kitty. She needs you."

He stays awake till the early hours of the morning, checking on his Marshal friend at least twice an hour. He notices a small spike of fever that lasts for an hour or so and then subsides. Just as daylight is beginning to invade the room, Wilkins comes and taps him on the shoulder.

"Go get yourself a couple of hours sleep I'll watch him."

"Wake me if he changes." Kevin walks back to the cot and lays his head on the pillow.

About an hour later Wilkins wakes him

"I think your friend needs you. He's started running a bit of a fever, keeps calling for someone called Kitty." The stethoscope looks out of place around the neck of the 'gambler'. Kevin notes that the doctor's taste in clothes also extends to the flashy style of his medical equipment. He goes to check on his patient. Matt is moaning and tossing, he sees the sweat on his forehead.

"How long's he been running the fever?"

"Not long, started about fifteen minutes ago." Wilkins is getting some water in a bowl and soaking a cloth. He squeezes it out and hands it to Kevin.

"Come on Matt, you gotta do better than this." He wipes the cool cloth over his patient's face and neck. The lawman tries to focus his eyes.

"Wha..whats going on?" he groans, "Kevin what you doin' here?"

"Take it easy Matt. You got yourself shot, you've lost a lot of blood."

"My head," he lifts his hand towards his temple.

"Yeh," says Kevin restraining his hand, "you got yourself beat up too."

"Kitty, where's Kitty."

"I sent her back to the hotel to get some rest. Now calm down and I'll go get her in a minute."

Matt closes his eyes

Kevin gets out his stethoscope, and listens to the Lawman's chest.

Wilkins comes over and watches him,

"It's a little irregular, Huh?"

"Yes I know."

"Do you hear that murmur?"

Kevin just nods his head. He had hoped it wasn't real.

He looks at his new colleague. He has shed his Gamblers jacket and vest. He is still wearing the fancy shirt, although it is a little crumpled now. He has an unruly mop of dark hair and a set of piercing green eyes. He is removing the very unique stethoscope from his neck. He folds it and places it on the desk. Kevin still can't quite fathom this character.

"Don't tell the others yet, I am hoping it is just because of the blood loss."

"Friends of yours?" the 'gambler' asks.

Kevin gives him a brief outline of the events in Dodge.

"Just let me know if there is anything I can do," Wilkins replies.

"I need to go get Kitty, keep an eye on him for me."

Kevin gets his jacket and heads for the hotel.

He knocks on Kitty's door.

"Kitty its Kevin, can I come in?"

Chester opens the door. He has a rifle in his hands. The doctor sees the scared look on Kitty's face.

"It's all right," he says, knowing she instantly believes the worst. "Matt has developed a fever but he's asking for you. I thought you could calm him down a bit."

Kitty wants a few minutes to get dressed, so the men retire to the room Chester was using. It is not long before she joins them and they head back to the doctors office.

Matt is thrashing around and Wilkins is trying to control him, trying to stop him from opening the wound that Kevin so recently sutured.

Kitty runs towards him.

"Matt it's me, it's Kitty."

She takes the damp cloth and wipes it across his face. He calms somewhat.

Kevin goes to check his patient. He looks at Wilkins. Both men understand how serious the situation is.

He opens his black bag, the one with all the vials of medication. He selects two drugs, one to reduce fever and the other to regulate his heart. He fills two syringes, "Edgar," he asks "come and hold his arm for me." He gets the tourniquet and with Edgar's assistance manages to hold the big man still long enough to inject both drugs.

They watch and wait. Kitty continues to use the cool compresses to reduce the fever. Nothing seems to be helping very much.

Morning gives way to afternoon.

It is way into early evening. Someone is arguing with the deputy posted outside. Kitty recognizes the voice and rushes to the door. "Doc," she cries throwing her arms round his neck, "when did you get here?"

"Earlier this afternoon," replies Adams, "Only just found Chester at the hotel. He told me what happened and where you all were."

He shakes hands with Kevin. "Glad you got here early," he says. "Hi there, Edgar, nice to see you again. Tell me what's going on."

He takes of his jacket, rolls his sleeves. Kevin gives him a brief explanation. "just can't get the fever down." He finishes.

"I've known Matt to run some pretty high fevers over the years. Sometimes they just have to take their course." Doc says. He stands there pulling on his ear and wiping his hand across his face.

Kitty looks at the three medical men in the room,

"Between you you'd better come up with something, because I don't plan to lose my man there. Tears are not far behind her eyes.

"Anywhere we can get some ice?" asks Doc.

"I might can find some at the saloon down the street." Wilkins says

"Well go get some, about a bucketful. Meantime do you have any rubbing alcohol.?"

'Sure I do," he hands Doc a bottle. Adams finds a small bowl and mixes a little water with the alcohol. He takes the cloth from Kitty and soaks it in the solution. Taking care to avoid getting the dressing on Matt's chest wet, he soaks the rest of his neck chest and abdomen with the liquid. He indicates to Kitty to undo Matt's belt buckle. She notices for the first time how much weight Matt has lost over the past few weeks. Three notches lie between the most used one to the one now holding the belt closed. She manages to ease his pants below his hips and Doc continues soaking as much skin as decency allows.

Matt objects to the process. The liquid feels so cold on his overheated body.

"Easy Cowboy we're trying to help you," Kitty whispers to him.

Kevin is watching, he takes the Marshal's wrist. Then he hands his stethoscope to Doc, indicating that he wants the older Physician to listen to their patient's heart. Doc puts the earpieces in his ears and listens. Looking up at Kevin he pulls a face but says nothing.

When Dr Wilkins returns with the ice, Doc makes cooling packs by wrapping chunks of the frozen water in towels and placing them over Matt's chest, and abdomen and another around his neck.

In about an hour things start to improve. The fever breaks and Matt becomes more lucid for a while, then falls back in a much more restful sleep.

By now it is dark outside. Doc looks at Edgar, "seeing as you know this town, why don't you take Kitty and go get something to eat, and bring something back for the rest of us."

"I would be proud to escort this lovely lady," he replies, putting on his 'gamblers' jacket. "Come on Kitty let me show you some of the best food in Kansas. You've been cooped up in here all day, looks like you could do with a break."

Reluctantly she agrees.

"Don't worry Kitty, we'll watch him, I think he's going to sleep for a while."

After they leave, Kevin turns to Doc. "You heard it too," he says.

"I checked him just before they left Dodge, there was no heart murmur then, though Kitty did tell me that he tired awful easy."

" Let's not discuss it with either of them for now, Kevin says. It might just be because of blood loss. If not it could mean that the poison caused some permanent damage to his heart."

"I guess that would mean the end of his marshaling."

"Probably."

Matt continued to sleep soundly.


	26. Chapter 26

_Not too much more to go so hang in for the last few chapters. I just had to give Kevin a chance to shine. _

Chapter 26 (narrator)

Kitty enjoyed her meal with Edgar Wilkins. He was certainly nothing like she ever imagined a doctor to be. He told her about his early life around Wichita. He had an uncle on his father's side that never had children. The uncle had been the town doctor and wanted someone to follow and take over his practice. Edgar had childhood dreams of working on the riverboats that plied the Mississippi, the fine life of a high stakes gambler. Nonetheless the uncle put him through medical school and here he was. Folks in town seemed to admire him. In the short time they were out, several people came up and shook his hand thanking him for delivering babies, treating sick children or setting broken limbs. He greeted each one warmly like they were family. He was a good dinner companion and kept her mind off of the Dodge Law Man's condition for a while.

They took a basket of food back for the others. Edgar watched over the patient while the other two men ate.

Having finished eating, Doc looks around, "If he is still stable in the morning I think we should try to get him back to the hotel and let Edgar here have his office back," he says.

"I can ask that Marshal to arrange some help with that," Kevin agrees. He goes over to Matt and checks his pulse and listens to his chest. "I think he'll sleep for a few hours more. We don't all need to stay here."

"Well you look like you could do with some sleep, Kevin. I suggest you and Kitty go back to the hotel. Edgar and I can take turns here."

Of course there is some argument, but in the end the Irishman escorts Kitty back to the hotel.

The night passes quietly. By morning Matt awakes and apart from complaining of a bad headache and having little memory of what happened, he seems to be in good shape as long as he doesn't move around.

Arrangements are made to move him over to the hotel, and the Marshal has his deputies remain on twenty-four hour watch outside the hotel room door.

Two more days pass without much change. Chester decides to return to Dodge. His main responsibility for watching Beecham on the train is over and he's pretty sure Miss Kitty has done all the shopping she wants to. Besides which Mr. Dillon seems to be on the mend and he knows Marshal McIntyre will be needing some help in Dodge.

By now the trial is well under way. On the second evening Kitty and O'Malley have just returned from eating supper when there is a knock on the door. Doc opens it and an elderly grey haired man comes in. He introduces himself as Bertram Miles, the prosecuting attorney on the case. The two doctors introduce themselves and Kitty.

He is obviously taken aback when he sees Dillon. There is a large bruise and numerous stitches on the right side of Dillon's face. He has a shirt on but it is not done up and he sees the large bandages around his upper chest and ribs. His general Pallor and the fact that although he is sitting up, he is totally supported by a stack of pillows does not look good for the prospect of getting him to the court house anytime soon. It took a lot to intimidate Bertram Miles, but these three people seemed to form a protective barrier around the figure on the bed. He looked from one to the other.

"I had hoped to talk to the Marshal," he says.

"I don't think that's going to be possible," the tall Irishman answers as he walks towards the attorney.

"I can talk," a husky voice replies from the bed. He tries to sit up a little more but the damaged ribs act like knives and he lies back again clutching his chest.

Miles is not deterred. He approaches the bed and parks himself on a chair. "I think we should talk alone," he says.

Kevin shakes his head. "Either myself or Dr. Adams is staying with him at all times," he says, leaving no room for doubt.

"I really wanted to discuss putting him on the witness stand in a couple of days," he says somewhat hesitantly.

Doc makes a noise halfway between a cough and a splutter.

"Not going to work," he says, "right now he can't even sit up without pillows, and half the time he doesn't even know what day it is. It would be much too risky."

"Well how long then."

"It could be weeks. To be honest, you may have to manage without him at all."

"You Doctors are available at any time to give your evidence?"

"We are," says Kevin," but please remember one of us will be needed to stay here with the Marshal at all times."

At this point Matt falls asleep and his head lolls to one side. Doc steps forward to check his pulse.

"I will talk with the Judge and see what we can arrange." With that the attorney leaves the room.

The hotel has been good enough to change their accommodation so they now have two adjoining bedrooms with a sitting room in between. The sitting room has a large couch that can comfortably be used as another bed.

Bertram Miles returns the next day. Doc somewhat admires his courage after the reception they gave him yesterday. The judge has agreed to adjourn the trial for a week, to see if the Marshal's condition improves enough for him to appear. Doc is a little worried about being away from Dodge for that length of time. There is a young doctor in St. Louis who has covered for him before when he has been on long trips, so he sends him a telegram.

The next few days see a remarkable improvement. Kitty manages to get Matt to eat some and his color improves. By the fourth day he is able to leave the bed and sit in a chair for a few hours. Not long after that he is walking round the room.

(Matt)

I can now make it round the room without assistance. I have to remember not to move my head too fast, or else pain and nausea overtake me. My ribs are still pretty sore, but I know that will be like that for several more weeks.

At the end of the week Bertram Miles returns. He wants me to be at the courthouse Monday morning. Having come this far I am determined to make it.

I need to go outside and walk around to try and build up my strength. The Marshal here is committed to giving me an armed escort. I still do not remember what happened after I left the courthouse that day, so I do not fully understand his reason.

My two doctor friends fuss over me constantly. I appreciate their concern, but long to have some time alone with Kitty. There is a small restaurant about 5 doors down from the hotel. This morning I am going to take Kitty to breakfast. Of course we will have the armed escort, but that is the best I can do. I have to endure the poking, prodding and listening before we are allowed to leave the room and head down through the lobby. The guard follows a few paces behind. We walk slowly, I have to lean on Kitty from time to time but we make it. I only eat some eggs and toast, but it is good.

"I'm sorry you had to go through all this Kitty."

"For once I don't think it was your fault Cowboy. I blame that attorney and the Marshal. They should have thought about giving you some protection. I bet they have been watching over that crook Slim Beecham with a lot more care than they gave you."

I get to walk around several times more before Sunday evening comes. Each time I come back exhausted, but satisfied that I am improving.

Early Monday morning Miles shows up at the room. In order to save me some time on the witness stand, the court has agreed to have someone read my notes as sworn testimony. A little unusual, but I guess he realizes it is the only way this will work. I just have to appear to answer questions from the defense attorney. Judge Applegate, who is presiding, has agreed to try and keep the proceedings short, or at least call a recess if it seems to be going on too long. Neither of the doctors can be in the courtroom because they will not have given their evidence at that point. However they can sit just outside the doors. Kitty will be there and I know she will get one of them if I seem to be in trouble. Miles says he will send an armed Deputy and a buggy for me at 10.00 the next morning.

Kitty spends that night lying next to me. I know she is worried she will hurt my ribs, but that risk is minor compared with the comfort and warmth I feel.

In the morning Kitty helps me shave and dress. She helps me with my black dress pants, white shirt and Sunday jacket. She fixes the tie for me. The doctors insist I wear a sling on my right arm so as not to put any stress on the wound in my chest, so my left arm is in the sleeve and the right sleeve hangs over my shoulder. I wear my Marshal's badge, but not my gun. She is satisfied that I look official enough.

The deputy arrives and drives me to the courthouse. Kitty and the doctors make their way on foot. Kevin is carrying both of his black bags. I am not sure if that is a comforting sign or not.

I have given evidence at numerous trials, so that is not a worrisome prospect for me. This trial is much more important because at this point I have so much invested in it. I want to see all the pieces fall into place and Rathbone put away for a long time. Also I am concerned if I have the physical strength. I can't show any weakness. The bruises on my face have faded some but are still highly visible and my arm being in a sling doesn't help.

I enter the courthouse along with the deputy. There are benches outside the courtroom where the trial is being held, and I take a seat. It is not long before Miles comes out. He tells me that Judge Applegate had told the jurors that I had met with an unfortunate accident, and therefore I would only appear for long enough for the defense attorney to ask questions. They were to take the reading of my notes as my sworn testimony. That is fine by me. I think my notes had more detail and accuracy than I could remember right now.

Kitty and the two doctors arrive and sit on the bench across from me. She looks gorgeous as ever. We exchange glances but do not speak. Miles escorts her into the courtroom and tells me they will call me in a few minutes.

It is not long before the Bailiff comes out and escorts me to the stand, and duly swears me in. I state my name, occupation. All the routine stuff that I am used to.

I see Rathbone sitting next to his attorney. He is dressed a little less flamboyantly than when I last saw him, but still has that smirk on his lips that I hope we can remove.

Rathbone's attorney rises and walks towards me, he introduces himself as Basil Hargreaves. He starts off by asking me usual questions like how long I had been a US Marshal and how many years in Dodge. Then he starts back with my trip to Hays, he is trying to disprove any connection between my prisoner and Rathbone. I answer him concisely summarizing my having searched the prisoner, the note in the cell and the connection to the tools stolen from Tom Roberts. He goes on through all the events outlined in my testimony, trying to get me to go back and change something. I have done this too many times to get confused with my facts.

Eventually he gets to the poison on the knife. I tell him I am not a medical man and he will have to ask the doctors their opinion on that.

He seems to be dragging things out; almost two hours have gone by. I feel the headache and nausea starting and the sweat breaking out on my forehead. Can't show any weakness now. There is a glass of water in front of me, I take a mouthful. Kitty sees I am having a problem and she leans forward and says something to Miles. He finally manages to catch the Judges eye. "Your Honor he says, would this be a good time to break for lunch?"

The Judge looks at me and agrees. He asks the court to reassemble in an hour and a half. The Bailiff clears the courtroom; about that time my heart starts beating against my ribs. As the last Juror leaves Kitty is out the door looking for Doc and Kevin. I think I slide from the chair to the floor.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter 27 (Doc)

I see Kitty emerge from the courtroom, searching for us.

"I think Matt has collapsed she tells me." Kevin grabs his bags. The younger man moves very fast. By the time I get there he is kneeling on the floor with Matt's wrist in his hand. Kitty is already undoing the Marshal's tie and shirt.

"You doctors have ripped up too many of his shirts already!" she exclaims.

Kevin has his stethoscope out and puts it in his ears. He listens for a while and then hands the instrument to me, not really necessary, just feeling Matt's pulse tells me that this is bad. My heart goes out to Kitty, what is this going to do to her?

The Irishman is as good as his word, he doesn't give up. He opens his large medical bag, the one with all the vials. He selects two. One he draws up himself, he hands me the other together with a syringe with a longer needle. "Draw that up for me if you would, we may need it."

He removes the sling and pushes the sleeve up on Matt's dress shirt. He applies the tourniquet to find a vein. He works fast and injects the drug. I have the second syringe ready, although I am not sure what he intends to do with it. We are both completely oblivious to the two attorneys and other court personal that are standing round.

I hold the syringe in one hand, and with the other I feel for Matt's pulse. There is little improvement. His heartbeat had been rushing along in a very irregular pattern. Now it comes in stops and starts. Eventually I feel nothing at all.

I hear Kevin mutter what I presume is an Irish curse. He takes the syringe from me, undoes another couple of shirt buttons and feels for Matt's breastbone. He follows it down and then pushes the long needle into the Marshal's chest. He draws back on the syringe and getting blood, pushes the drug in. He withdraws the syringe and thumps hard a couple of times on my friend's breastbone. I think of what that is doing to those ribs, of course that may not matter now. He returns the stethoscope to his ears and listens. A few seconds pass, it seems like hours. A slight grin comes across his face. I begin to feel a pulse again. Hesitant at first and then a little stronger.

"I've never seen that before," I tell him.

"Neither have I," he admits, "but I figured that injecting a heart stimulant directly where it was needed, just might work."

Kitty is sitting there watching. I think she is unaware of what just happened.

The Bailiff comes forward. "How much longer will you be?" he asks. "I need to clear the court room for the afternoon session." I stand up and stare at him.

"This man just died and my colleague here managed to bring him back. By Thunder, no one is going to move him until it is safe to do so. If there is a problem with that, just..just send your judge in here, and I will explain it to him personally."

Bertram Miles comes up to me. "I take it Marshal Dillon will not be resuming his testimony this afternoon," he says. I just look at him. His question does not even deserve a reply.

"In that case Doctor, I would like to continue with you this afternoon if you are ready."

O'Malley looks up at me "I can manage, Galen" he says.

He turns to the Bailiff. "We will need a stretcher and a wagon to take the Marshal back to the hotel."

Matt opens his eyes. "I think ..I passed ..out," he says softly.

"You certainly did," I am almost laughing at the absurdity of the statement. "You have done all the testifying you are going to do for now, Matt. We're taking you back to the hotel.

"Do you want me to go back and get my medical records?" I ask Bertram Miles. Already I don't care much for this man.

" That would probably be a good idea," he says. "Better still I'll have one of the Deputies collect them and bring them here"

"Oh no! Those are my records and I respect my patient's privacy. I will get them."

I think he doesn't like that, but I won't give an inch and he relents.

Kitty is torn between staying at the courthouse with me, and going back to the hotel. I think Kevin needs to have time to talk with Matt alone so I encourage her to stay to give me some support and she agrees.

The transfer back to the hotel is uneventful. After checking that our patient is still stable I return to the courthouse.

I have given evidence in court many times. Miles has me outline the course of events leading to the discovery of the poison in the knife wound, and also the knife that Matt brought back with him, which had poison still in the handle. Hargreaves asked some ridiculous questions about how I could tell there was poison in the marshal's arm, and why I sent for Dr. O'Malley. I also tell him of Jeb Eastman's dying confession which I had witnessed. The words I gave him were almost the same as those Matt had written down in his account of the events, and incriminated Rathbone beyond a doubt. He wants some time to study the medical records, and maybe call me again afterwards. I politely inform the Judge that Mr. Hargreaves is at liberty to examine the relevant parts of the records, but Mathew Dillon is a respected lawman and his personal medical information should not leave this courtroom. Fortunately the Judge agrees with me and tells the attorney he has all the time he needs to study, but the records would stay in the courthouse and within my sight at all times. I guess the attorney could have applied for a subpoena, but did not want to risk angering the judge.

The court is adjourned until the next morning. Hargreaves pointedly sits down at the defense table and starts reading. I can have great patience when necessary. I sit calmly behind him on a bench and wait. Kitty leaves to go check on Kevin and Matt. One of the Deputies escorts her.

(Narrator)

Once the Irishman has Matt back in the hotel room he insists he lie on the bed and not move a muscle. The Marshal is still unaware of the fact that his heart had stopped beating altogether.

Everyone has left; Kevin pulls up a chair to the bedside.

"You and I need to have a talk. Actually I'm going to do most of the talking. You listen." He starts by explaining what happened at the courthouse.

Matt obviously takes the news seriously.

"What caused that to happen?"

"I can't be sure," he replies, "It could just be that you have lost a lot of blood, most likely have a concussion, and pain from those ribs. Add to that the stress of giving evidence in the courtroom. All these things could contribute. Matt I have to be honest with you about something else. You have developed a heart murmur."

"What is that?"

It's an odd sound your heart makes instead of the normal sounds we hear when we listen with the stethoscope. It means something has been damaged and is not working correctly.

The Marshal thinks about this for a while.

"What would cause that?"

"Well the best possibility is that your heart is working harder because of all the blood you lost. That would mean that as your body makes more blood to replace it, the murmur should disappear.

"And the other reason?" Matt is not sure he wanted to hear this one.

"It could be from damage caused by the poison."

"In which case?"

"It may get worse. I am trying to be honest with you because you are my friend, but it's not easy. It probably won't kill you but you wouldn't be able to lead the active life you are used to."

Dillon thinks a while then slowly raises his right arm and touches his badge. He looks at Kevin. Words do not need to be spoken. Kevin shakes his head slowly.

"Don't say anything to Kitty just yet."

"I understand"

"Does Doc know?"

"Yes."

"Anything we can do about it?"

"Right now you need to lie very still and very quiet. Later we'll see. I have a colleague in Baltimore who studies diseases of the heart. I can talk with him when I get back there."

Both men are silent after that. Kevin checks his patient's vital signs periodically and makes endless notes. Matt eventually falls asleep.

Back at the courthouse, Hargreaves is doing his best to understand the pages of notes that Kevin had made, showing the drugs he had used and Matt's response to them. There are also Doc's notes about the surgery he performed on the knife wound, and Matt's recovery after Kevin left. Occasionally he calls Doc over to explain something. Finally he seems satisfied. Doc gathers his records and a deputy walks him back to the hotel. Seems they are taking no chances that anything else will happen.

Matt is asleep and Kitty is sitting at one side of the bed holding his hand. Kevin sits on the other, one end of the stethoscope in his ears and the other over the Marshal's heart. He removes the instrument as Doc enters. He looks at the elderly physician who uses a quick facial expression to ask if he had talked with Matt. Kevin understands and nods.

"Kitty would you do me the honor of eating supper with me? Doc asks her. Kevin can stay with Matt and we'll bring him something back." She looks at Matt. "He's going to be all right now," Doc says.

The next few days pass without incident. Kevin goes to the court house and testifies to the jury how he analyzed the liquid found in the vial in Rathbone's carpetbag, and found it to be essentially the same substance as was on the knife and would have produced the symptoms the Marshal was experiencing,

Most amazing of all Slim Beecham took the stand and admitted to his involvement.

The attorneys both sum up their cases and the Jury deliberated for only a short time.

Rathbone was found guilty of two counts of conspiring to murder a US Marshal in the performance of his duty.

He was later sentenced to fifty years in federal prison.

Bertram Miles goes to the hotel and tells them the good news. To Matt, it makes him feel better than all of the drugs Kevin had given him in the last few days. It brings new life to him.

Kitty arranged for food and drinks to be brought to the room, and the friends had a celebration around the bed. Even Bertram Miles stays for the celebration.

_Almost there, final chapter to follow shortly._


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 28 (Matt)

The next morning decisions have to be made. Doc needs to return to Dodge. Kevin had had a reply from his colleague in Baltimore, who said he would be happy to evaluate my problem. I still had about two weeks paid leave left so it would be possible for me to travel with Kevin to Baltimore.

Kitty sends a quick telegram to Sam asking how things were doing and could he manage for a couple more weeks. She also arranges for all her packages to be shipped back to The Long Branch. Of course she loves the idea of going to Baltimore, although as yet I have not explained to her the real reason for the visit.

Doc says he would explain to Chester and McIntyre about the verdict and that I was going to finish up the remainder of my leave before returning to Dodge.

Judge Applegate was concerned enough to drop by and see how I was doing. I explain to him about Slim Beecham and the promise I had made him. He says that seeing as how Slim's evidence had been so crucial, and how he had put his life on the line to appear in court, he would see that all charges against him were dropped. I also requested that I get Tom Robert's knife back for him. The judge agrees that the court will have it sent back to him. He would see to it personally.

Of course I am now allowed to do almost nothing. Kevin is checking on me constantly. I would object, but realize that the man saved my life.

Next morning we head to the train. I wear my badge and my gun, thinking that I may not get to do this many more times.

We have a sleeper compartment on the train. Kevin wants to make sure I got plenty of rest. I also need to talk with Kitty. The train leaves Wichita and we eat lunch after which Kevin insists I go lie down. Of course he has to come and check me over.

"Is it still there?" I ask him as he pockets his stethoscope. He nods his head.

"I guess I need to talk to Kitty," I tell him.

"Yes I think you should."

A little while later Kitty comes and sits on the side of the bed.

"Kevin said you needed to talk to me."

"Yes" I say, "there's a reason we're going to Baltimore."

I explain to her the best I can about the strange noise my heart is making, about its possible causes and what it could mean to me and my badge.

She hugs me, "I'm so sorry Matt. I know what it would mean to you. Let's hope it doesn't come to that."

She amazes me, I know she would love for me to give up my badge and its dangers, but her first concern is for me. She knows how much it means to me and only wants me to give it up on my terms, not being forced into it like this. My amazing woman! I want to take her in my arms and make love to her. It has been so long, but I know that is strictly forbidden right now.

"Don't worry cowboy," she says, stroking my face, "whatever happens I am with you all the way." She lies down next to me on the small bed and we sleep.

The trip to Baltimore lasts about three days. When we arrive, Kevin has arranged a wagon to take us and our bags to his small house not far from the university. I guess he has a house-keeper, because when he opens the door, there is a fire going and food set on the table. He shows Kitty and me to a room at the back of the house. It is clean and comfortable. His room and office is towards the front. He makes sure Kitty knows to come and get him any time of the night if she is worried about me.

It is already late in the evening, we eat and sit by the fire a while. He wants me to go with him to the university tomorrow. Of course Kitty says she will be right beside me. I know it will mean a lot of poking, prodding and listening, but this time a lot is at stake.

Baltimore is the biggest city that I have ever been in. The streets are paved, there are people everywhere. Buildings are tall and there is so much noise. Although I find it interesting, I miss the dusty streets of Dodge. I can't help thinking of my small drafty office there – at least I hope it will continue to be my office.

The university is massive, not only the buildings but green lawns and gardens that surround it. Many of the buildings are made of stone and curved archways open into paved courtyards. Kitty sits beside me in the carriage Kevin ordered to bring us here. She squeezes my hand as the driver stops by one of these archways. Kevin steps out from a doorway and invites us into his department. It is difficult to imagine that this man we all came to know in Dodge, comes from this place of test tubes, microscopes, shelves lined with books and desktops covered in papers.

"Not much to look at, I know," he says, "but we are doing a lot of important work here."

He takes us to the end of a hallway and into what must be his private office. There is a massive desk and several large leather armchairs. Medical Diplomas decorate the wall, together with some pictures of Ireland. An arched window looks out onto one of those paved courtyards. "Please sit down," he says, "I have some coffee coming in a minute."

"Matt," he says. "The man you are going to see is Dr. Brian Cooper. He may have one or two students with him. He has been studying heart diseases for many years and is one of the most skilled and respected physicians in the field. I will take you along to his office in about half an hour."

The coffee arrives in small china cups on a silver tray. Right now I would give anything to be drinking some of Chester's coffee from the big white mugs at the jail in Dodge.

Kevin takes us to the rooms of Dr. Brian Cooper and introduces us.

He is a distinguished looking gentleman somewhat older than myself.

He has a large desk that he keeps very neat. No loose papers scattered around. There is a fancy quill pen and a decorative ink bottle. I also notice my medical chart from Doc's office.

"Marshal, Miss Russell, please sit down." He points to two leather chairs in front of his desk.

"Dr. O'Malley has discussed your case with me, and as you see he has loaned me your records."

He goes on to ask me endless questions about my health before the incident and immediately after. How I first noticed the effects of the poison, how my arm felt. All the time he writes on sheets of paper.

There are two younger men who stand behind him, taking occasional notes. He introduced them earlier as young doctors wanting to pursue an interest in studying heart disease.

Eventually he stands up. "Marshal if you would be so good as to remove your jacket and shirt, I would like to listen to this murmur of yours."

This is the part I am not going to like, but I have no choice. The possibility of having to give up my badge is very real.

I sit on the exam table. I notice that it is a lot newer than the one in Doc's office. It has no blood stains on it.

"I can see your work comes with a lot of risks," he says, obviously noting the several scars I have accumulated in the course of my job.

He checks the now healed cut on my arm, looks at the stitches still on my forehead and the most recent injury from the bullet in Wichita. He removes the bandage from around my ribs and looks at the large bruise, still a bright purple color. He pokes around a little, causing me to grunt. He apologizes.

"Do you have any idea from which angle this impact came?" He asks me.

"No, I was not aware of it at the time."

He puts his stethoscope in his ears and listens to my chest for the longest time. He has me lie down and repeats the process. He has me lie on my right side, then on my left, listening from every angle. Finally he seems satisfied.

Would you mind if my associates listen – it's all part of learning at this institution.

He returns to his desk to write more notes. The younger men are very considerate. After they have listened they thank me and replace the binding on my ribs. I wince a little as they tighten it. Those ribs are still sore.

I replace my shirt and jacket with Kitty's help, and sit back in front of Dr. Cooper's desk

"Marshal," he says "I think you are going to be fine. It's going to take a while, but I don't think you will experience any long term effects from this. I want you to go get some lunch and come back here in about two hours time. Bring Kevin with you if you like, I will organize my thoughts and explain things to you then."

Just like that. I can't believe the news. Kitty grins at me. I want to hug her right there, but give her a look and take her hand.

One of the young men guides us back to Kevin's office. I can't wait to tell him the news.

After eating we sit around and talk for a while before returning to Dr. Coopers office.

He is alone this time, and asks us all to sit down. After a few pleasantries between himself and Kevin he explains what he thinks happened. When I got kicked in the chest, the angle from which the blow came not only broke some ribs but also caused bruising to the heart muscle underneath stopping it from working as it should. Just like the bruising I could see on the outside, that on the inside was still present and would take several more weeks to heal. During that time it would be difficult for my body to withstand stress or exertion, but eventually everything should return to normal. He put the court room episode down to loss of blood, effects of concussion and the fact that my damaged heart muscle could not compensate for all those other factors.

He has written a letter for Doc, explaining his findings and recommendations. He puts it in a large envelope together with my records and hands it all to me.

He leans across the desk to shake my hand.

" It has been interesting meeting you Marshal. Please tell Dr. Adams to contact me if he has any questions."

"Thank you, Sir. I am very much obliged."

The Doctor says goodbye to Kitty and Kevin.

We spend another week with Kevin before heading back to Dodge.

I still have to limit my activity, but Kevin is a great host and orders a carriage to take us sight seeing on several occasions. One afternoon while I am resting he takes Kitty out so she can do a little more shopping.

Eventually we take our leave, and travel back to Dodge. The trip home is very pleasant because kitty and I get to be alone. When we arrive, it seems most of the town has turned out to welcome us. Kevin had already sent a wire to Doc with the news, and as the train pulls in, he is there right in the front of the crowd with Chester and Sam.

That night the Long Branch has a big party.

There is a telegram waiting for me from the Attorney Generals Office. They congratulate me on getting Rathbone convicted, and apparently received some further information from Dr. O'Malley, in light of which they extended my paid leave for another month.

It was good to be home.

The End

_Thanks to everyone who followed this story and especially to folks who took the time to write comments. I certainly enjoyed the company of these old friends from Dodge, for a while. Hope you did too. Let me know what you think. I doubt there will be another – but then you never know. _ H


End file.
